Axel, You're Such A Moron
by Zorbert17
Summary: The third installment in my "You're So..." Series focusing on, you guessed it, Axel and his relationship with Roxas and everyone around him!
1. Beginning of the End

**_Note: (This is the third installment of my "You're So..." series. Please read "Roxy, You're So Dreamy" and "Namine', You're So Mischievous" first) Woo hoo! I'm finally coming back to my beloved Roxas and Axel. Oh how I missed them. I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I've been super busy but now I'm getting free time again! Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts *Tear_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and girls who like girls. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Damn damn damn damn damn." Roxas muttered to himself as he paced the length of his room for the fortieth time.

He knew this would happen. He knew it. Even though he had told himself over and over that it wouldn't happen and he's stay on top of it. But no. It happened. He _still _didn't have a gift for Axel and he_ still _had no idea of what he was going to get him. His birthday was only a few days away and nothing seemed to be a good idea. Of course he had thought of things, but as soon as the thought entered his mind he discarded it because it wasn't good enough and he wanted to do something special that Axel would remember.

"What the hell am I going to get him?" He sighed out.

"Still don't know what you're going to get your boyfriend? It is getting pretty close to the wire." A feindish voice cooed out.

Roxas froze. He knew who it was by the sickly sweet sound of their voice.

"Go away Marluxia." He said through gritted teeth.

Obviously ignoring the feiry tempered blond he sauntered into the room, placing himself on the bed with a smug look upon his feminine face.

"Aww c'mon Roxy. I can't just sit in here and pal around with my best friend in the world?" He asked, venom dripping from his words.

"Marluxia. Get out of my room." Roxas said, forcing himself not to look into his feline eyes.

Before Marluxia could respond with a witty answer, Axel stepped in the room. Oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey Roxy I-Marluxia? Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked, scratching his spiked mane of red hair.

Marluxia's demeanor completely switched as he turned and greeted Axel with an over exposed smile, trying to blind him with his squeaky clean teeth.

"Hello Axel. I was just conversing with dear Roxas over here about your birthday and what we were getting you. I have to say, Roxas has a brilliant gift for you that'll put ours to shame." He said, glancing back at Roxas.

"Oh cool." Axel said, confused, knowing that Marluxia wasn't the type to stop by Roxas' room and Roxas wasn't the type to let Marluxia stop by his room.

"But he was just leaving." Roxas said, hate seething into his words.

"Of course." Marluxia nodded and lifted himself off the bed and seemed to glide out of the room, but not before winking at Axel as he departed.

"Roxy, why was Marluxia in here?"

"Talking about presents." Roxas said nervously. _Presents which I don't have for you yet. _He thought.

Axel looked at Roxas in the eyes, unconvinced.

"He was." Roxas tried to say with vigor, but melted under the piercing gaze of Axel's bright green eyes.

"Right."

Roxas let out a sigh, "Look, he came in here and was about to say something but then you came in. That's it."

Axel still seemed suspicious but dropped the subject and launched himself onto the bed, trying to be smooth but bouncing off and landing on his hip on the floor.

"Good job." Roxas muttered.

Axel made a pouty face as he massaged his aching side and sat himself on the bed, testing the springyness of it.

"Wanna hear a juicy piece of gossip?" Axel asked, knowing the mysterious piece of information would pique Roxas' interest. He also knew how his lovely little Roxy could get when someone knew something he didn't and waved it in his face. Axel was tempted to do the same now.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, attention darting from his overflowing closet that desperately needed cleaning now that Axel basically lived in his room.

Axel decided to torture his blonde ball of soon to be fury.

"I dunno. You didn't rush to my aide when I fell of the bed and broke my side. Instead you stood there and didn't even ask if I was okay." Axel said, shoving his lower lip out to pout.

"Are you serious right now Axel?" Roxas knew all too well what Axel was doing, he knew Axel knew that Roxas liked to know what people knew when he didn't know what they knew.

"Yes." He said, folding his arms in finality.

Roxas responded by letting out a sigh, something in which he was beginning to master ever since he met Axel.

An excruciatingly long silence followed; or, a few seconds to Axel and an excruciatingly long silence to Roxas.

Roxas caved after a few irritated taps of his foot.

"So what is this thing that's crazy."

Axel lit up and rose himself beside Roxas.

"I'll tell you if you kiss my boo boo." Axel said with a smile.

Roxas' answer was swift and blunt jab into his stomach, effectively forcing the air out of him and sending him back to the bed.

"No."

Axel coughed out a 'fine' and rose again, this time distancing himself from the fuming boy.

"Nam and Larxene are having trouble in paradise."

* * *

"So whatchya gonna get Ax for his birthday?" He asked above the comfortable lap of Zexion who was sitting under the large birch tree in the castle garden.

"When's his birthday?" Zexion said, not looking away from the book in his hand.

"It's in two days silly." Demyx giggled as Zexion's free hand brushed past his ear and began to play with his mohawk lightly.

"Hmm...I suppose I should get him something." Zexion said as an afterthought.

Demyx smiled and rose from his lap.

"It's ok. I got it covered. I had a feeling you'd forget so I got a gift from the both of us."

Zexion gave a slight smirk and pulled Demyx into a gentle kiss.

* * *

"Axel's birthday is tomorrow, right?" Vexen asked from the confines of his closet as clothes flew out every which way.

"No, it's in two days." A calm voice said.

"Oh thank God. I have another day to find something to give him."

"Or, you could just go out and buy him a present."

"Saix, I barely know Axel. Hence me not buying him a present with money. Plus I'm re-gifting, which saves the environment from plastic and smog and whatnot. And most importantly: it saves me money." Vexen responded.

Saix chuckled softly and approached the closet, dodging a few clothes and knick knacks as they flew out from within, and pulled Vexen out. looking over his worry stricken face and pushed a light brown lock out of the way of his eyes.

"You need to relax honey. I'm sure you'll find him a good gift from within the bowels of your closet."

The tension in Vexen slowly eeked out in Saix's embrace. To sweeten the deal, he leaned in and gave a light kiss on his forehead.

"And if you don't find anything. The 99 cent store is just a few steps away." Saix said, then paused, "But then again, that may be a little too expensive for you."

* * *

Roxas decided it was time to pay a visit to Namine' and figure out just exactly what Axel meant when he said her and Larxene were having 'trouble in paradise' as Axel lamely called it. Though, thinking back over the past week or so, he did notice Namine' sleeping in her own room. Alone. And he hasn't even seen the slightest hint of existence from Larxene.

He approached Namine's blank white door and rapped on it two times then paused. The all too familiar sound of silence reverberated through the hallway until, after a minute or so, a hoarse voice called from inside.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Nam. Roxas. Lemme in." He said quickly as he tried the handle not waiting for an answer.

It didn't budge.

"No." She responded.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm busy."

"Doing what?" He asked, trying to think of anything that could possibly require her full attention. Then again, this usually happens when she's working on a piece of art.

"Working on some art. Come back later." She said with a bored tone.

"Namine' we need to talk."

"No talking. Art. Leave." Her voice began to falter.

"Namine'!" He whined into the door, "Lemme in!"

Roxas heard movement from within the room and footsteps approaching his spot behind the door. A faint clicking noise emitted from the door knob and the sound of Namine's footsteps retreated back into the corner of her room.

Roxas opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

"I wanted to talk about..." He trailed off at the sight of Namine's room.

What was once clean, orderly, and bleach white was now covered in messy sketches loosely taped to the walls. Paints of all colors ran the lengths of it, sometimes coming in contact with the numerous sketches plastered up.

"Whoa Nam. You okay...?" Roxas asked, focusing on a few sheets of paper with pictures of who he could only assume Larxene with deep, dark X's etched over the faces.

"Fine." She stated, still concentrating on the artwork in her lap.

"Really? then what's all this for?" He asked, gesturing towards the walls even though her back faced him.

"Stuff."

Roxas rolled his eyes and approached Namine'.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a reassuring hand on her taut shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said, trying hard not to look up from her work.

"Namine'!" He said, trying to shake her from her trance.

Seconds of silence followed as Namine' stopped her drawing but continued to stare at the sketch. Roxas looked over to see yet another picture of Larxene, this time with Luxord in the background.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Luxord kissed Larxene."

"Oh?"

Namine' took in a deep breath and then, "And she didn't tell me right when it happened. Aren't we supposed to be open and honest with each other? Now I'm finding myself not trusting her and fearing even more..."

"Fearing what?"

"That the kiss may not be all that happened between them."

* * *

He lay one his bed, smirking to himself at the thought of Axel's birthday in two days. He was especially excited for him to open the most special present he got for the pyromancer. He could already imagine how everyone would react and felt his heart rate speed up.

A knock came from his door, pulling him from thoughts of the party in a few days.

"Who is it?" He asked, though he knew who it was before they responded.

"It's me."

He rose from the bed and casually opened the door, very much aware that the only thing on his body was a pair of boxers that seemed a size too small.

"Hello Luxord, how nice of you to drop by, please come in." He moved away from the door to allow the sullen blonde entrance.

He hesitated for a second, showing his discomfort with the others choice of clothing, or lack thereof.

"I can stand outside while you get changed if you want."

"No no I'm fine, c'mon in." He said, flashing a wolfish smile.

Luxord quickly brushed past him and sat on the black chair opposite the bed.

"How are you, Luxord?" He asked, laying himself on the bed, perfectly aware of what Luxord's eyes kept darting back to.

"Well let's see. My best friend doesn't even wanna see me and her girlfriend hates me, meaning Roxas and the rest of the castle hates me too. So I'd say I'm doing A okay." Luxord quipped.

"It's not all bad. I'm here for you, and besides, it's not over yet. There's still plenty of time to undo the damage." He said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Marluxia." A deep voice rang through the room, both pulled their attention to the doorway where a tall ominous figure stood.

"Ah, Xemnas, just the man I was looking for."

* * *

**_GASP! What's Xemnas doing there? And where's Larxene?_**

**_Again I'm sorry for being MIA for the past long while, but I should be able to update more and keep things up! I hope ya'll liked the first chapter!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	2. Down to the Wire

**_Note: Wooh hoo! Second Chapter is FINALLY up! This one took a while to write but it's up and that's all that matters. I think this chapter and the next one will be when things start getting interesting and crazy!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts *Tear_**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys and girls who like girls, shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

He lay in his bed, restless and agitated. His eyes darted over to the clock for the millionth time only to be greeted by disappointment as the atomic green numbers glowed back the same exact time for what seemed to be years. He let out and exasperated sigh and rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable spot that wasn't anywhere on the bed.

"What are you doing?" The lump next to him grumbled out.

"I can't go to sleep Roxy." He whined.

"What time is it?" Roxas asked, lifting himself to a sitting position, looking at the clock that to Axel was frozen.

"It's only three, and it's been three forever!" Axel groaned and twisted to his side, now facing Roxas.

"In the morning? Axel what the hell? Why are you up?"

"Because I can't sleep! I'm too excited for tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"Because it's my birthday!" Axel exclaimed, pouncing out of the bed.

"Axel, you're birthday is in two days." Roxas sighed out, followed by a quiet 'idiot'.

A goofy smile played across his lips; once in a very long while Roxas would be wrong and Axel couldn't help but gloat in his face. It was worth the pain given later.

"What?" Roxas asked, eyeing the moronic looking redhead through bleary eyes.

"You said my birthday was in two days." The dorky smile grew.

"And?" Irritation and curiousity prevailing over his drowsiness.

Axel paused a moment to absorb the lack of knowledge Roxas had over the subject they were discussing with delight.

"Axel!"

"You said my birthday was in two days-"

"Yes I'm pretty sure we've already established that. What else?" Roxas quickly asked, trying to end the conversation so Axel would shut up and go back to sleep.

"It's not. My birthday is tomorrow!" He jumped with glee.

"Axel what-"

"It's three in the morning. Meaning that today is tomorrow and that means my birthday is in only ONE day!"

Roxas spent a few seconds trying to comprehend what Axel had just said while he stood there still smiling brightly.

"Go back to bed." He said, rolling over and closing his eyes, sensing Axel's disappointment as he climbed back into the bed. He then felt Axel's body press against his and warm breath ghosting his neck, causing goosebumps to cover his body.

"Y'know since we're both awake now. Maybe I could have an early birthday gift?" Axel cooed, pulling Roxas closer and moving his arm downward, expecting Roxas to immediately smack his arm back.

"Fine. But make it quick." He yawned out.

"Really?" Disbelief in his voice.

"No. Go to sleep."

* * *

"Damn!" Came the voice from within the closet.

"What now Vexen?" He sighed. Vexen had been digging and searching his entire room and closet for a present to give Axel for the past twenty four hours, and still couldn't find anything.

"I thought I found something good but it's kinda broken."

"And what would that be?" He asked, perfectly content laying on Vexen's bed and relaxing while he had mini panic attacks every twelve minutes.

"A candlestick." Vexen said after a sigh.

"You're seriously going to give him a candlestick?" He asked incredulously.

"He likes to play with fire! What else would I give him, either way it's going to end up in flames so I might as well give him something that actually is meant to be burned." Vexen responded as he reentered the room from the bowels of the closet, holding the candle.

"Yeah, but a candle?"

"Look Saix, you can either help me, or just lay there being lazy. But don't judge what I find as potential gifts for the idiot." He said, despising the redhead for existing.

"Or there's secret option three." Saix said with a smirk as he stood up.

"And what would-"

A split second later he lay on the bed with Saix on top of him.

"You could be lazy with me."

* * *

She hadn't been herself the past few days. She screwed up. Bad. And she couldn't think of any way to fix it. She'd even locked herself up in the Astronomy tower again so she could think without being bothered. When she told Namine' about the kiss with Luxord she could see the hurt in her face. Even though she explained that it just happened and Luxord forced it upon her. but there was no excuse, she messed up and now Namine' has been locked in her room and won't talk to anyone all because of her and Luxord.

Luxord.

He was the one who kissed her. This was all his fault. She rose from the chair and stormed out of the room to pay the little gambler a special visit.

* * *

"Did you even sleep last night Rox?" He asked, noting the lack of response coming from the blond already face first on the kitchen table, asleep.

"Seems like a no." Zexion said from beside Demyx, not looking up from the thick volume.

"Should we wake him up?"

"Sure. Go for it. He won't be mad at all." Zexion responded with a bored tone.

Demyx leaned forward on his chair and slowly brought his hand forward until it was above the deep breathing Roxas. He looked over at Zexion who was still immersed in his book, then turned his attention back to Roxas. He gently put his hand down toward the blond spikes and curled his index finger and thumb together on one single strand. With one swift motion he jerked his arm upwards, bringing a small blond hair with.

"GAAHH!" Roxas wailed out as his head flew upwards with his hair that failed to leave the boys head and Demyx's fist.

It took a few seconds for Demyx and Zexion to blur into view.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx said jovially, still holding Roxas' head up.

"Morning sunshine." Zexion muttered.

"Demyx. What the hell?" he asked while pushing Demyx's arm away from his head and sitting back down, rubbing his now stinging scalp.

"You were asleep." he said.

"I know. Usually when people's heads are down and their eyes are closed it means they're asleep. Why did you wake me up?" Roxas retorted.

Demyx contorted his face, trying to grasp a thought or far off reason as to why he did wake Roxas up. After what felt like hours to Roxas, who began tapping his fingers on the table rather loudly, Demyx simply shrugged.

"So you woke me up by trying to rip my scalp off for no apparent reason?" his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I wanted to ask you a question...but I forgot what it was." Demyx smiled sheepishly.

Roxas let out an exasperated sigh, "I swear Demyx, if Zexion wasn't here I'd kill you."

"Go ahead." Zexion said.

Demyx almost fell out of his chair, regained his balance, and began to whine at Zexion, "You'd let him kill me Zex? Buh...buh...why?"

"Demyx, I was kidding." Zexion responded dully.

In an instant the almost weeping Demyx grinned widely and lunged forward into a bear hug. Since Zexion was not expecting an assault at that moment, plus that fact that Demyx compromised of at least two Zexions. Two Zexions plus a bear, and he came crashing down to the floor with the flashy toothed blond on top of him.

* * *

"So, my new boy wonder-"

"Don't call me that."

"Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" he asked, ignoring what the other had said.

"When you say it like that it sounds like you think you're a super villain." he said dryly.

"Oh pish posh. What's important is that we have everything tomorrow boy won-"

"Luxord." he interrupted curtly.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked playfully.

"Marluxia." he responded in a warning tone.

"Fine."

"You have the tape, correct?" Luxord asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Of course. And Xemnas knows what he needs to do. Now all we have to do is wait until I can give it to the birthday boy tomorrow." Marluxia said, a smirk playing across his thin lips.

Luxord nodded and rose from his sitting position on Marluxia's rose scented, pale pink bed and walked towards the door. He paused, giving a backwards glance at Marluxia standing in the middle of the room, still holding his wolfish smirk.

"You sure this'll work?" a ping of doubt rang in his voice.

"Oh Luxy, when will you learn that you can trust me?" Marluxia responded, giving off every impression that he would more likely stab you in the back. Literally.

"Right," Luxord said quietly as he opened the bleach white door, walked out into the hallway, and closed it behind him. "when I lose a game of Poker."

"Luxord."

He whipped his head around to find who the voice belonged to. He regretted it instantly. Larxene stood feet from him in the middle of the hallway.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

Axel lay on his bed, comfortably snuggling with his little Roxas in the crook of his arm, letting his mind drift listlessly as heavy breathing flowing across his naked torso told Axel that Roxas was fading into a soft sleep. He smirked to himself, how he loved a sleeping Roxas, his usually furrowed brow was now smooth across his cherubish face and his pink lips were slightly parted so oxygen could more freely flow in and out. Axel pulled his other hand forward and gently caressed the soft as silk skin on his cheeck and moved upward to play with the trademark spiky hair that Roxas claims 'just does it naturally'. Axel let out a content sigh and slowly shut his eyes as his thoughts continued to drift about nothing and everything until it stopped on his birthday. Another smile broke across his face as he decided that would be his thought of choice, mulling over excitedly what wonderful gifts and splendor he would be receiving the very next day...

_He heard cheers and excited cries as the person holding the blindfold over his head steered him onto a chair. The black cloth was lifted from his eyes and he opened them to see a gloriously decorated room. Streamers swayed gently from the mile high ceiling, balloons strained against the string keeping them tightly tied to every chair, table, and any surface that could house a small knot. After what felt like a few minutes as he continued to observe in awe all the warm colors on the wall that seemed saturated and seeped onto the beaming faces around him. He couldn't help but smile goofily back at each and every face. He seemed to be brimming with excitement, for he wouldn't stop asking what they got him with a fervor of glee. After countless begging and pleading the group finally conceded and parted as a smaller figure approached holding a small object. He strained to see what the other was holding but couldn't quite make it out until it approached him and placed it in his lap. All the happiness seemed to seep out of him as he looked down at the palm sized, ratty box that seemed to be centuries old and covered in a thick layer of dust. He hesitated, then placed a hand gently on the lid, feeling dread pull on his heart as the moldy lid lifted with little effort and revealed what was inside..._

"GAAHHH!" Axel exploded upward, not noticing Roxas tumbling off the bed as he did so, and began frantically pinching himself to make sure he was awake.

"Axel...what the hell?" Roxas asked simply, rubbing a fresh lump on his head, and looking at Axel with bleary eyes.

Axel looked around the room, breathing heavily, and noticed Roxas for the first time on the floor next to the bed.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as he rose himself back onto the bed.

"Sorry...I just had...a really bad dream."

"About what?" Roxas asked, concern completely washing away what was the beginnings of anger.

Axel relayed the dream he had just had with several dramatic pauses and deep sighs, Roxas began to see Axel was trying to milk all the sympathy he had, and began describing the box. "And it was forever old and covered in mold and dust. So I opened it, right? And there was," Axel took another overly dramatic pause. "An old SOCK!" he said in horror.

Roxas, who had been genuinely interested up until that point, stared at him in disbelief.

Axel continued, "D'you see what this means? It's an Omen!"

"For what?" Roxas asked, losing interest by the second.

"That I'm going to get lame presents and have an awful birthday!" he said in a duh-you're-an-idiot-for-not-knowing-that-immediately sort of way.

Roxas slammed his palm up to his forehead and took a deep breath.

"But I think I'll at least get something good from my Roxy!" he said with joy as he scooped Roxas into a hug.

Roxas let out a small groan, he still didn't have a gift for Axel, and his birthday was the very next day.

_Well, at least I know he doesn't want a pair of old socks..._he thought hopelessly.

* * *

**_OH NOES! Roxas STILL has no gift for Axel. Shame, shame. And what are Marluxia, Luxord, and Xemnas cooking up? _**

**__****_So I'm gonna stop saying that I'll have stuff up and posted soon because that tends to not happen at all haha. I'll just say I'll try and have another one up soon/when I can._**

**__****_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**__****_Thanks for reading (review!)_**

**__****_-Z.17-_**


	3. The Big Bang

**_Note: So yeah, I know, I'm awful for not updated for nearly a year. But my excuse is that I've been busy with school and whatnot. That, and I was lazy. But at least it's here, right?_**

**_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Unfortunately._**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the occasional boy who likes girls. So shield your eyes if offended easily, or just don't read it :D_**

* * *

There was a long, painful pause before Luxord answered Larxene's demand.

"Uhm...can this wait? I've got to go do some stuff in preparation for Axel's birthday."

"No, we need to talk. Now." The intensity of her voice coated itself in ice.

Luxord nodded and followed her through the hallway to her room. The seemingly eternal walk in silence gave Luxord the time to think out multitudes of reasons as to why she wanted to talk; and he thought of their outcomes. All ended with him being punched in the face. He recoiled at the movement of her arm to the door. For a split second, a quizzical look flashed across her face before returning to the stone like demeanor.

"Get in."

Luxord quietly obeyed, quickly seating himself close to the door in case he needed to dash out.

"So, uhm. Whaddya want, Larxene?"

"Don't play dumb. You know why you're here. The kiss. Or do you want me to remind you?"

"No, it's fine I-"

"It's not fine. You forced yourself onto me. Knowing all to well I was in a relationship with Namine'!"

Luxord's ears perked up at Larxene's use of past tense when referring to her relationship.

"Are you two not an item anymore?"

"As if it's any of your damn business." She snapped at him.

"So you're not?"

Larxene's sharp, teal eyes studied Luxord's own for several seconds before she parted her mouth to speak, then paused, let out a sigh and collapsed onto her bed.

"I have no idea. She won't talk to me, and she hasn't for the past few days now."

"I wonder why."

"Don't be a smartass. This is your fault. So fix it."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"That's not my problem. If things aren't fixed and hunky dory with me and Namine' by tomorrow, don't expect to enjoy another breath of air."

Before Luxord could respond, her hands pulled him up and shoved him out of her room back into the empty hallway.

"Great, now I have two time sensitive things that I can't screw up." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"I'm so screwed." Roxas moaned out as he slammed his head on the kitchen table.

"Still no present?" Demyx asked, while applying icing to Axel's birthday cake.

"You're up in the ranks for boyfriend of the year." Zexion dully added.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I hear he likes sex, you could just do that." Zexion stated.

"But we already have sex."

"I meant you do whatever he wants, since it's his birthday." Zexion said, keeping the same bored tone to his voice.

"It's amazing. Zexy agreed to let me-"

"Enough of that! He doesn't need to hear everything we do in and out of the bedroom." Zexion cut in, turning his head down to hide the light reddening of his cheeks.

"But it was amazing babe, I think he'd wanna know what you're willing to do with that mouth of yours-"

"OH MY GOD STOP! I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" Roxas screamed out while clapping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Buh...?" Demyx pouted weakly to Zexion.

"He's right; the things I do with my...mouth...and whatnot...are between us." Zexion said awkwardly, before rising and exiting the kitchen, Trying his best to cover his now dark red face.

"Aww c'mon Zexy!" Demyx called out before leaving the kitchen as well. Leaving Roxas alone to his thoughts, who sat at the table for several long minutes before sitting upright.

"Okay Axel, tonight we're gonna bang and I'll let you have your way with me. Happy birthday, idiot." He muttered to himself before getting up and left to find the aformentioned idiot.

* * *

He checked the closet once more to make sure everything was in it's right place. Making small adjustments here and there to make sure he had the perfect angle. After several minutes of double and triple checking, finally content, he opened the door and stepped out into the whitewashed hallway. _Just a little bit longer and he'll turn that corner._ He thought to himself. Sure enough, the sounds of footsteps approached. Leaning against the wall and acting casual, he called out the others' name in greeting.

"Oh hey, Marluxia. What're you up to?"

"Oh you know, just preparing for your special little party tonight and making sure it goes off without a hitch." Marluxia said, flashing a smile.

"Really?" Axel asked in pure excitement, "Are there gonna be balloons and confetti and pin the tail on the donkey and a pinata?"

Marluxia couldn't help but roll his eyes at the flaming redhead's lack of maturity.

"Of course, anything for the birthday boy."

"Awesome!"

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a few things for the party tonight?"

"Sure, whatcha need?" Axel responded, caught up in his own fantasies of the evening.

"I'll show you." Marluxia said with a smirk as he grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him to the closet, opening the door and gently pushing him in.

"Uhm...there's nothing here..." Axel said, eyeing the grimy broom and cleaning supplies atop the shelves lining the uncharacteristicly dark colored wall.

"I know, I just wanted to give you an early present." Marluxia whispered, shocking Axel with the closeness of their proximity.

"Why couldn't you give it to me out-"

His voice became muffled by Marluxia's mouth covering his own. The few seconds while Axel was still in shock gave Marluxia the opportunity to snake his hand southward before the redhead could push him away.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm with Roxas, how many times do I have to tell you that no means no and I'm not, nor ever will be, interested in you again?" Axel yelled as he shoved past Marluxia and stormed down the hallway.

Marluxia smirked to himself as he reached past a particularly dusty and old cleaning box to retrieve a camera. He flipped the screen open and pressed the play button, watching the events that had just transpired seconds before recorded on the device. A devilish smile spread wide across his youthful face.

"Beautiful."

* * *

She crumpled up the paper and threw it across her room, tears stinging at her eyes as she tried to blink them away. She hadn't talked to Larxene in days; or anyone else for that matter. Her room had become a haven of sorts, none of the walls would judge her. She didn't have to put on a face and say everything was fine to a wall. The sanctuary was falling apart though, she couldn't help thinking of Larxene and how much she missed her. And yet, every time the sharp faced blond appeared in her thoughts, pain and confusion clouded over. Thoughts of Larxene and Luxord kissing were never far from reach, which made it even harder for her to keep calm and grounded when she thought of Larxene.

A light knock on the door pulled her from her reverie. She rose and opened the door a fraction of an inch to peer out.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Namine', lemme in." Roxas said, pushing the door open before waiting for a response.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing..." He said, dropping his sentence in awe at the state of her room.

Crumpled up and torn pieces of paper lay haphazardly across the floor, covering her desk and clumped on her bed, showing images of Luxord and Larxene together in some, while others had only images of empty rooms and desolate landscapes.

"It's a bit messy..." She mumbled, standing uncomfortably by her desk.

"A bit? Nam, it looks like a hurricane blew through your room. Then came back for round two. And three."

"I guess..."

"Nam, you've got to talk to Larxene. She's been really upset and moody lately; more so than normal. I'm worried about you two. You more than her; but still."

Namine' sighed and sat down, "I know, it's just...I can't get over the fact that Luxord kissed her. And I...I know she's telling the truth, but a part of me doubts that. What kind of girlfriend am I if I can't even trust her? I don't know what to do Roxas. Part of me wants to go talk to her and fix things, but the other part of me wants to sit here and do nothing until everything and everyone goes away. So far, the latter has taken precedence over the former."

"Namine', relationships are never perfect. There are always going to be struggles and trials that you'll both have to go through. But I don't think sitting here and doing nothing is going to help anyone. Do you?"

Namine' shook her head meekly.

"And if you really wanna be with her, then you'll have to get the courage to talk to her and apologize for the way you've been acting lately."

"You're right. Thanks Roxas." She said with a faint smile.

"S'what I'm here for." He responded with a smile, moving forward to hug her. The two embraced for several seconds in comfortable silence before Namine' broke it.

"Since when have you been Mr. Relationship?"

"I'm just awesome that way."

Namine' smiled to herself as they pulled away and asked, "So did you ever end up figuring out what you're getting for Axel?"

Roxas' cheeks flushed red, "Uh...kinda..."

* * *

Axel could barely contain the mountains of excitement erupting within his brain as Roxas guided him toward the common room. His dorky smile had been pasted on his face for several hours now, the delightful thoughts of what gifts he would get that evening kept him in a perpetually smiling and happy mood. And now that the event had finally come, he practically bounced off the walls. Though he had to tone it down, for Roxas threatened to break a rib if he kept fidgeting.

The common room was alive with fiery red streamers, bright orange balloons, and blinding yellow party hats. Axel's eyes widened with glee as he looked over to the pile of presents next to a dark red, flame detailed cake. All of the organization stood in attendance, though Axel noticed Xemnas wasn't there, but shrugged it off thinking the man had other things to spotted Saix and Vexen standing together in conversation, complete with wild arm movements from Vexen. Demyx sat with Zexion in his lap, smiling at Axel with a goofy grin while the other barely glanced up from his book. Luxord was near the back of the common room, not looking at anyone and fidgeting with his cards. Whilst Marluxia wore his trademark cheshire cat like smile and flashed a wave at Axel. He noted that Larxene had perched herself at the opposite end of the room, looking at Namine' who was talking to Xigbar. Axel noticed Xaldin near the presents, standing next to Lexaeus, with both of them staring daggers at him as usual.

"Happy birthday!" Came the chorus of the entire Organization, with many bored tones mixed with happy and exuberant voices being carried by Demyx.

"THANK YOU!" Axel boomed, moving to give them all hugs. Zexion, Larxene, Luxord, Lexaeus, and Xaldin preferred to pretend he didn't exist and moved out of Axel's way, whom didn't mind, knowing they wouldn't have wanted hugs, or any form of human contact.

"So whaddya wanna do first Axel? Chores, cake, or presents?" Roxas asked, catching Axel's infectious smile.

"PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS!" Axel shouted as he dashed over to the table and took his seat at the end while Roxas, Demyx, Namine', Saix, and Vexen sat down. The others choosing to remain where they were.

"Here Axe, open mine first!" Demyx said as he threw a box shaped gift at the redheads face, who caught it with ease and quickly tore through the wrapping.

"'How To Train Your Zombie'! Awesome! Thanks Demyx!" Axel flashed him a smile before grabbing another present.

"That's from us." Saix said, placing his arm over Vexen's shoulder.

"Wow! It's...a...candle?" He said, perplexed.

"Because we know how much you like to burn everything." Vexen said.

"Uhm...thanks...I guess..."

"How about you open my present next, Axey?" Came the sickly sweet sound of Marluxia's voice as he stepped forward.

Roxas gave the dirtiest look he could muster at Marluxia, who ignored him and handed Axel the gift. But before Axel could tear into it, Xemnas appeared in the doorway, causing everyone to stop their respective tasks and look at him in silence, waiting for him to speak.

"Roxas, may I have a word with you outside?" His said with an unreadable voice that emanated power.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Roxas answered with confusion as he rose.

"Thank you. Oh, and happy birthday Mr. Axel." Xemnas said, then turned and exited the room with Roxas in tow.

"I wonder what Xemnas wants from him?" Axel asked, pausing over his gift.

"I'm sure Roxas'll want you to keep opening your gifts." Marluxia pressed.

Axel shrugged and pulled the wrapping paper way to reveal a small disc, he looked up at Marluxia with the question written on his face.

"That, my friend, is a little video I think everyone'll wanna see. Luxord, could you grab the T.V.?"

Luxord nodded and exited. A few moments later he returned, holding the television. Marluxia smirked to himself as he plucked the disc out of Axel's hand and placed it into the player and pressed the power button.

"This better not be another video of you dancing to some weird, trancy, techno crap. I'm still scarred from that." Xaldin said.

"You'll see." Marluxia said, ignoring the insult.

The television flashed on, revealing a horrifying image to the viewers. Several gasped in shock as Axel's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Wha...?"

Two figures were in the storage closet being shown in a lip lock that lasted for a few seconds before on pulled away, then repeated and continued on an endless loop. One of the figures was a fiery redhead, who was easily pointed out to be Axel, the other sported light pink hair. Marluxia.

"Oh God." Axel said, dumbstruck.

"At least it's not another terrible dance video." Xaldin added dryly.

* * *

_**OHMUHGAWD! That dastardly dog, Marluxia! Tricking poor Axel! And why did Xemnas call Roxas away right before that?**_

_**Hope you all liked this chapter, I've got a good set of ideas for chapter four, so that'll motivate me to actually update within a week or so.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Z.17-**_


	4. Royally Screwed

_**Note: I'm trying to make it up to you guys by keeping a regular flow of writing and posting! I also went back and read "Roxy, You're So Dreamy" and 1) couldn't believe how poorly written it is and 2) how much more light hearted it is. Don't worry, we'll get back to that eventually :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately.**_

_**Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the occasional boy who likes girls. So shield your eyes if offended easily, or don't read it :D**_

* * *

"What can I do for you, sir?" Roxas asked, trying hard to mask his annoyance at being taken away from the party.

"I have a mission for you."

* * *

"What the Hell...?" Axel repeated for the umpteenth time, unable to think of or say anything else.

"Don't you remember my early birthday gift for you? Well that was just part one. This is part two. Do you love it?" Marluxia cooed.

"Marluxia...what the...why would you...where...what the Hell?" Axel said.

"Yes, I think we're all thinking that question too." Xigbar said, raising an eyebrow in Marluxia's direction.

"Yeah! Why would you film that?"

"This actually happened?" Namine' asked with a flash of anger.

"Well...sorta yeah-"

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD! I knew this would happen! I knew it!" Namine' shouted, shocking the others with her uncharacteristic outburst.

"Namine', it's not what it looks like, he-"

"You admitted to kissing him! It's on the damn T.V.!" Namine' exclaimed, stabbing her finger at the television.

"Will you let me-"

"Okay! Everyone out! NOW!" Demyx yelled, gesturing toward the door. Most members left, not needing to be told twice. Leaving the room with Namine' staring daggers at Axel, Marluxia picking at his nails in disinterest, and Demyx standing at the table.

"I can't-"

"You too, Nam. I wanna talk to Axel alone."

"Marluxia is still here! I'm staying if he is!"

"I was just about to ask him to leave as well." Demyx said coolly, looking at Marluxia who simply shrugged and walked to the door before stopping.

"Have fun boys." He said before leaving. Namine' followed, glaring at Axel her whole way out.

"Okay." Demyx said, seating himself next to Axel, "What happened?"

* * *

Namine's eyes were clouded with bright red fury, leaving the common room mumbling death threats and curses at Axel. _I knew his history with Marluxia would come up to hurt Roxas; he seemed too good to be true for him anyway. Why do all-_Her stream of thoughts cut off when she carelessly bumped into someone walking the opposite way. She mumbled an apology, about to keep moving, until she heard the voice that belonged to the body.

"My fault." They said awkwardly, keeping their teal blue eyes focused on the floor.

Namine's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you, Larxene!"

"That's okay, I wasn't really paying attention either." She lied, she'd been watching Namine' fume to herself the entire time; she loved the small crease Namine' would get above her forehead when she would focus on something, be annoyed, or get angry. The two stood at opposite ends of the hallway, not moving and not speaking, staring intently upon their feet. After several seconds in silence, with quick glances at each other while the other was busy studying the floor, Larxene decided to speak up.

"So...I guess I'll see you around then..." She said, turning, regretting every step she took away from Namine'.

Namine' simply nodded at the floor, trying to blink back tears.

* * *

_The. Worst. Birthday. Ever. _Axel concluded as he sighed up at the ceiling from his bed. _What's even worse, is that Roxas isn't back from his mission._ Axel thought with worry. After the horrid events that transpired earlier, he decided that the best thing to do was hide out in his room until Roxas returned. He tried his best to remain relaxed and not agitated, he knew he'd be playing into Marluxia's hand if he panicked and seemed frantic. But knowing that he has a hard time surpressing his emotions on a normal day, he decided to stay in his room so Marluxia wouldn't _see _him be panicked and frantic.

_No one's gonna take his side when Roxas comes back, anyway. _Axel thought to himself. _I think. _He added hopelessly.

* * *

The weight of Zexions head gently pressed against his thigh as he adjusted to get a more comfortable position.

"You're fidgety."

"I'm sorry, Zexy. It's just this whole Axel-Roxas-Marluxia thing."

"What about it?" He asked, turning a page.

"How could Marluxia do that to Axel and Roxas? And where is Roxas? And what the Hell is going on?" He responded, all in one breath.

"Seems to be a real head scratcher."

"I'm serious Zex. I'm really worried." He said, slightly pouting.

Zexion lifted himself from Demyx's lap and cupped one of his soft, tan cheeks in his hand.

"I'm sure everything'll work itself out." Zexion said, before leaning in to kiss the now smiling blond.

* * *

Luxord had been able to sneak out of the common room before the video played, making sure to steel himself away from everyone. While waiting for Marluxia's next signal, he decided to walk around the castle, feeling it to be a good time to gather his thoughts uninterrupted. Larxene and he threat of fixing her relationship with Namine' swam all through his mind, clouding out everything else. Guilt and regret plagued him yet again as he strolled though the spotless white hallways.

"You just couldn't control yourself, could you?" He mumbled to himself through clenched teeth.

His steps began to quicken as his heartbeat rose and pumped adrenaline into his overanxious brain. He flew by the kitchen and sped past the library without noticing where his frenzied feet took him. After several minutes of walking, he realized where his footsteps had taken him. he stared at his own door, he hadn't been able to be back in his own room since he forced himself upon Larxene. For the time being he was staying in Marluxia's room, though he admitted to spending as little time in there as possible. Several seconds passed with him staring at the door, replaying the terrible moment over and over in his head, with his anger rising to a boiling point.

Finally unable to simply contain the amount of rage, guilt, and confusion coursing through him, Luxord lashed out. Smashing his fist, carrying his body, into his own door. Immeadiately he felt searing pain as his knuckles connected with the hard wooden door and cracked. The wood splintered and tore into his skin as his body kept going forward with the momentum and collided with the rest of the door, causing it to buckle under the force and fall inward towards his room.

"What the Hell did you just do?" Came a voice from the hallway.

"I...I broke down my door...I guess." Luxord said, just as confused and shocked as the other.

"I can see that. Why?" The other asked, before appearing in the doorway.

"...I locked myself out." He said, noticing the stranger to be Xaldin, who stood over him with a bushy eyebrow cocked.

"Right." Xaldin responded, "And you couldn't have just grabbed the small key above the door frame like any other sane person?"

"Guess not."

* * *

Marluxia smirked to himself as he strolled up the dark grey stairs, pausing to knock on the grand, oaken double doors. After one rap, a clicking sound could be heard as the doors swung inward to allow him entrance into a large, ovular, slate covered room.

"Welcome, Marluxia." Came the deep bass of Xemnas.

"Why hello there mister boss man." He said, taking his seat in front Xemnas' large, foreboding, blackwood made desk.

"I saw to Mr. Roxas' departure, he won't be back for another day or so." Xemnas stated, bringing his fingers together, forming a point.

"Good good." Marluxia said with a smirk.

Silence fell as Marluxia idly played with his fingernails. Xemnas' patience wore thin quickly.

"And your part of the deal?" Xemnas asked, anger seeping into his words.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course." Marluxia pulled out a photograph from his pocket and flicked it toward Xemnas, who tried to conceal his anger at such insolence to a superior. He glared at the photograph, which revealed a very drunken Xemnas in an overlarge Santa hat in a lip lock with Marluxia.

"This is the only copy, correct?" He asked, eyeing the rosy haired man.

"Of course it is. I'm offended you had to ask." He responded, feigning hurt.

"Right. Now get out." He said curtly.

Marluxia nodded and exited the room. Leaving Marluxia alone, staring at the picture.

"And this is why I never drink at the Christmas parties anymore." He sighed to himself, then proceeded to rip the picture into several pieces.

* * *

Axel couldn't keep still and needed someone to talk to. After running through his head a list of possible candidates to listen to him rant about Marluxia, he stopped on Namine'. Thinking it'd be best to find her and explain the situation first, knowing that when Roxas returned, she would beat him to the punch. He opened the door and peered out to make sure no one else occupied the hallway, which rarely ever happened, then quickly dashed across to Namine's door, in which he rapped on several times before hearing noises of what he made out to be sniffling before the door opened.

He was greeted by a paler than normal Namine' sporting bloodshot and teary eyes. Instantly he knew something was wrong and cast aside his problems to ask, "Namine', are you okay?"

"Fine. What do you want, jerkface?" She said with narrow eyes.

"I came to explain earlier, but that's not important right now. Who did this to you Namine'?" Axel asked, rising, readying himself to pulverize anyone that dared to hurt her.

"No one...I just...Larxene." She said, before breaking down, with which Axel moved forward and held her into the crook of his shoulder.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing." She said, half sniffing, half wiping snot onto his shirt, "But that's the problem! She didn't say anything and neither did I!"

Axel opened his mouth to respond but found a lack of words aside from a lame, "Oh..."

"I'm so stupid! I should have said something! Anything! But I was too pissed at you to notice her! Then she left and! And-"

"Whoa whoa Nam, slow down. What all happened?"

She pulled herself away to look Axel in the eye while explaining what her bump in with Larxene had been like.

"I see. And she left first?" He asked after she finished her story. She nodded, wiping away new tears that had formed.

"And now I just feel awful and wanna talk to her but I don't even think she wants to talk to me now!"

"Maybe she thought you needed space, and that's why she didn't ask about you two or anything." Axel mused with a shrug.

"That's true. And I was gonna talk to her about this whole...thing that's happened to us after your birthday. but then Marluxia showed the video and I forgot all about it until I bumped into her. And I...I just froze...I didn't know what to do!" She said miserably.

"Maybe you should try talking to her now?" Axel said, patting himself on the back for being a good, consoling, and understanding friend who gave great suggestions.

"Are you insane?" She yelled, "I look like a wreck! My mascara is ruined, my eyes are blood red, and my hair doesn't even look good today!"

"I think you look fine." Axel said.

"Of course you would think so. You're a boy." She said in a flippant air.

"But I'm gay...that's gotta account for something, right?"

"Not with you it doesn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When're you gonna show Roxas that movie you made with Marluxia?" She asked, while looking in the mirror to fix her hair.

"I...uhm...when he gets back." He said, defeated.

"You should probably figure that out." She said, applying fresh mascara.

"At least she hasn't forgotten how to be bossy." Axel mumbled under his breath as he opened her door to exit.

"I heard that."

* * *

_**Where's Roxas? What else is Marluxia cooking up? When are Namine' and Larxene gonna get back together?**_

_**Feels good to be back in the swing of writing for these guys again!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Z.17-**_


	5. Mend & Break

**_Note: This one took a little longer to write because I was having trouble coming up with ideas. Anywho, this one is a lot less serious than previous chapters and was fun to write. I hope ya'll enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately._**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the occasional boy who likes girls. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or don't read it :D_**

* * *

Namine' looked into her mirror for the fourth time in the past few seconds to study her mascara. She had one goal in mind: talk to Larxene, though she had a few secondary goals as well; such as: looking her best and not crying. Carefully she went over what she wanted to tell Larxene, occasionally mumbling to herself without noticing. After one last glance into the mirror, she heaved a sigh and left her room.

Her walk down the hallway seemed to take ages and yet she was surprised to notice herself facing Larxene's door. Taking a deep breath to abate her rapidly beating heart, she quickly tapped the door before her mind could stop her. An agonizing moment passed as Namine' teetered back and forth until the door opened, revealing a very shocked Larxene.

"Oh..." Was all she could mumble out.

"Yeah..." Namine' responded.

they stood, staring at the ground for several moments before Namine' gathered herself and spoke.

"Do...do you have a minute?"

"Uh...yeah, what's up?"

"Can I, uh, can I come in?"

Larxene seemed surprised but assented and opened the door wider. Namine' quickly walked past her, leaving her scent wafting in the air, intoxicating Larxene. Again, they both stood, not speaking or moving.

"So...?" Larxene asked, slightly shrugging.

"Right," Namine' said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"Earlier? Like when we bumped into each other? Look, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying-"

"No, not that! Well, kinda that. But I meant everything. Me, you, Luxord...all that stuff."

"Oh..." Larxene breathed out, keeping her eyes focused on the floor. Refusing to look at Namine's brilliant blue eyes, her adorable nose, or study her slight-yet fitting frame.

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault and I overreacted and I've been too afraid to talk to you about it because I don't know, I guess I'm just dumb and didn't know what to say and now I'm here and I still don't know what to say but I thought if I came here I'd know what to say but I don't and I'm sure you're pissed at me for the way I've been treating you and I have no right to be here and it's all my fault and I'm sorry." Namine' said in one breath.

Larxene couldn't help but smile to herself and look up at the flustered girl.

"Why are you smiling?"

Her brain moved into autopilot as she crossed the room and placed her hands on Namine's bare shoulders, feeling the warmth of her soft skin and gazed upon her eyes.

"Because I love you." She said with a smile, then leaned in and gently pressed her lips against the tender, light pink lips of Namine'.

Stunned, Namine' looked up at Larxene in disbelief.

"Buh...but I was so awful to you. It wasn't even your fault and...and...you love me?"

"Yes I do." She responded simply.

Namine' stared at the other for a few seconds before her brain could catch up with what had just happened.

"I...I love you too."

* * *

His ever present smirk lay across his features as he walked down the steps and down the hallway until he reached a hastily patched up and barely held together door. Fearing that if he knocked, the whole thing would collapse, he called out Luxord's name instead.

"Whozz'er?" A muffled voice said.

"Why, it's Marluxia of course. Now let me in my Boy Won-"

The door violently flew open, revealing a ragged and groggy Luxord in boxers and a shirt.

"I tol' you not tuh call me that." He glared with bloodshot eyes.

"I know. But I think I will anyways." Marluxia responded, looking him up and down, "Were we sleeping?"

"Yes we-I was. What do you wan't Marluxia?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Won't you invite me in first?"

Luxord stepped out of the way as he entered, bringing with him the overwhelming smell of rose petals.

"It's a bit musty in here, isn't it?" He said, dragging his finger across the window sill, then brushed the excess dust off onto Luxord's bed.

"What do you want, Marluxia?"

"I thought I'd stop by to give you a little update on our plans my little Boy Wo-"

"And that is?"

"I've got to build up the suspense first." Marluxia said while placing a delicate hand to his blood red lips, signaling for silence. Luxord rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers loudly on his bicep. Marluxia seemed not to notice as he looked off in the distance, glancing around Luxord's room. Noticing the still dusty and untouched desk juxtaposing the ruffled and clean covers of his bed. Luxord's tapping became louder to the point of him slapping his hand against his bicep furiously.

Marluxia simply raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU NEED TO TELL ME?"

"Oh, right. We're ready to move on to phase three."

"...Phase three?"

"Yep." Marluxia said, examining his fingernails.

"You came over here, woke me up from a deep sleep. All so you can tell me something I already know?"

"Well, you had to wait for my signal. And here it is." He responded with a smile.

"Get out."

"But I need to fill you in on the-"

"So help me God Marluxia, if the next words aren't 'I'll be leaving now'; I'm going to paper cut you to death."

* * *

Namine' strolled into the kitchen, whistling a tune of joy that turned into happy humming as she opened the fridge and grabbed herself a soda.

"Someone's peppy." Zexion observed from above a large volume.

"Yeah, what's up Nam?" Demyx said.

"Did you finally do it?" Axel asked.

"Do what?" Said Demyx, quickly looking from Axel to Namine'.

"Well kinda." She said with a smile.

"Did you...did you bang?" Asked Axel with excitement.

Namine' chose to keep her mouth tight lipped and gently sipped on her drink, trying to hide her now rosy red cheeks.

"Did who bang? What's going on?" Demyx whined.

"By her lack of answer, I'd say they did as you so eloquently put, 'bang'" Zexion said, not taking his eyes away from the book.

"Wait, Zexy how do you...? I'm so confused! This isn't fun!" Demyx moaned out before melodramatically collapsing onto the kitchen table.

"That's awesome Nam!" Axel said.

"Namine'! What's he talking about?" Demyx said, brow furrowed in frustration.

"She said she loved me." Namine' said to Axel, continuing her smile, "And I said it back to her."

"That's great Nam! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Why is everyone ignoring me?"

"Demyx, they're talking about Larxene." Zexion said, sighing to himself.

"Oh!" Demyx's eyes widened and mouth lay agape in glee as he pieced the puzzle together. He then launched himself from his chair into Namine', Knocking the soda out of her hand to smack right into Axel's nose, sputtering and fizzing all over his pants.

"What the Hell, Demyx?" Axel yelled in fury and confusion.

"Oh muh gawd I'm so happy for you that's so amazing Namine'!" Demyx squealed as he lay on top of her in a death hug.

"Uh...thanks...Dem...I...can't breathe." Namine' wheezed out.

* * *

As soon as Luxord could feel himself drifting off to sleep, a jarring knock on the door tore him from relaxation and rest. He rose and angrily mumbled to himself before swinging the door open and rudely asking who it was.

"Sleepy?" Larxene asked with an eyebrow raised, studying his ruffled shirt and creased boxers. Instantly he straightened up and attempted to smooth out his shirt.

"Uhm, hey, Larxene. What's up?" He asked while scrounging around for pants.

"I just wanted to say you're safe."

"From...?"

"I don't have to kill you anymore. Namine' and I are back together." She said, trying to conceal her smile. Luxord paused, staring at the ground at a loss of words for a few seconds before he sputtered out a 'you're welcome'. She nodded at him then walked out, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Back...together?" He whispered to himself, feeling a cold numbness embrace him once more. But this time it felt different, it wasn't the heartache he knew from before, it was something entirely else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

* * *

Since Roxas was still away on his mission and Axel had nothing else to do, along with no one else to bother, he spent all of his free time hanging around Demyx and Zexion. Much to Zexion's distaste, Demyx and Axel spent most of this afternoon playing a very dangerous version of hide and seek that involved fire, water, and very sharp weapons. After several minutes, Zexion couldn't help but notice that both boys had mysteriously lost their shirts. He scoffed at Axel's lanky frame, but could not look away from the tan, muscular Demyx every time he ran past, causing the book pages to turn without Zexion noticing.

"You're too slow, loser!" Demyx yelled as he dashed behind a bookcase, holding a shovel in one hand, and a hardcover book in the other.

"I'll find you and make you pay for biting me!" Shouted Axel from deep within the bowels of the library.

Zexion smirked to himself and closed his book. The library was _his _domain, he knew where every nook and cranny of the enormous place was. Needless to say he knew generally where Axel was and exactly where the shirtless blond lay in hiding. He rose and crossed over to the bookshelf Demyx was behind.

"Don't say anything Zex, he's never gonna find me!" He said with a triumphant smirk. Zexion slowly crept forward and placed a hand on the others bare chest and pulled his head down slightly with the other.

"I know a better hiding spot." Zexion barely whispered, feeling a shiver rise up Demyx as he nipped his ear and pulled him deeper into the library's confines.

* * *

Axel gave up on finding Demyx after he noticed Zexion had vacated his spot as well, sighing to himself and trying to ignore the twinge of loneliness, he decided to go bug Namine'. With every step he hoped against hope that she wouldn't be in a compromising position with Larxene, he shivered at the thought. He heard voices from within as he arrived and hesitated to knock, but soon noticed that one of the voices didn't match Larxene's or Namine's. He rapped on the door several times before it opened to reveal Namine', who's cheerful mood hadn't changed since earlier, and a soaking wet Roxas in the middle of the room still in uniform.

"Oh hello, Axel! We were just talking about you." She said with a smile then invited him in. Axel didn't register what Namine' had said, for he was too happy to see his lovely blond fuzzball back in the castle and alive. He charged forward to hug and kiss the soaking wet boy, but Roxas had different plans. instantly his hand shot out and knocked the wind out of Axel, causing him to fly back and trip over Namine's chair. Dumbstruck and nursing his surely broken ribs, he raised a questioning glance at Roxas and pouted.

"So I heard what happened when I left the party." Roxas said with fury barely contained.

"Oh yeah, the whole me kissing Marluxia thing. It's no big deal." Axel said with a shrug and a smirk. Namine' smacked her forehead as Roxas' eyes widened in rage.

"It's true?"

"Yeah." Axel said, still not understanding why Roxas was so upset.

"Idiot..." Namine' mumbled to herself.

"Is he a better kisser than me?"

"Roxy, it's not like that, it just kinda happened and he forced himself on me. It meant nothing." Axel said, weary to be near the fuming boy.

"He is telling the truth." Namine' piped in, shrugging at Roxas' glare.

"I'm gonna kill that fairy haired bastard..." Roxas claimed, clenching his fists.

"I love it when you get all determined like that Roxy!"

"...After I kill you."

* * *

_**Yay! Roxy's back! Larxene and Namine' are back together too! But what is phase three of that dastardly Marluxia's plan?**_

_**Like I said earlier, this one is more light hearted than previous chapters, but don't worry, it won't be like that for too long :D**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Z.17-**_


	6. Pursuit

**_Note: So I finally got this baby up after being busy moving and being all scholarly. Now that I've gotten back into the flow of things, I was able to work on this chapter, and really enjoyed how it turned out. Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately._**

**_Warning: This story has boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the occasional boy who likes girls. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or don't read it :D_**

* * *

A furious Roxas stormed through the halls with one name on his mind. Marluxia.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." He said to himself for the hundredth time, clenching his fists as he turned a corner in hopes of seeing a flash of pink.

Nothing.

He grumbled and stormed off in the other direction.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Roxas lately?" Axel asked as he entered the library, worry written on his face.

"As I recall, he stated that he would 'castrate Marluxia and then make him choke on his own intestines.' or something along those lines." Zexion replied from his usual chair, seated by Demyx who merely shrugged.

"He what? Oh my God. He won't really do any of that, right?" Axel apprehensively asked.

"Of course not. Roxas isn't the abusive or murderous type at all." Zexion said.

"I'm so screwed." Axel said miserably.

"Unless Marluxia is easy to kill, I think Roxas'll be too tired to kill you too." Zexion said, then added,"At least, for today."

"Thanks for the confidence booster." Axel replied.

"No problem."

"Axe, he's just kidding. Plus, I'm sure Roxas won't do anything too crazy." Demyx said, nodding in assurance before his eyes met Axel's own, "Okay, maybe I should help you search for him."

* * *

Before Namine' became fully conscious, she felt the warmth of another body against her, her breath matching the other's with each rise and fall. Slowly, she became more aware of her surroundings; listening to the faint intake of air coming from both of them and feeling the sunbeams on her shoulders. Her eyes slowly opened to the view of Larxene's bare chest and torso, her hand resting on top of Namine's own.

"Mornin' beautiful." Larxene said, stifling a yawn.

Namine' rose her head, looked up at Larxene, and kissed her on the lips, "Morning." She said, smiling afterwards.

Larxene wrapped her arms around the other and pulled her in tightly, inhaling the unique aroma that was Namine'.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"Me too." Namine' whispered back, closing her eyes again.

* * *

He eyed the clear tube with disdain, the liquid within had turned from a desirable light blue to a dark purple. He mumbled under his breath, writing down numbers and symbols with a fervor before bringing another container to the tube and ever so gently pouring its contents into it. The liquid swirled for a few seconds, the color gradually lightening until it reached the light blue color once again. He hurmpfed to himself with victory and jotted down new symbols until he looked at the tube once more and let out an exasperated grunt. The liquid had changed color again, this time from the wanted light blue color to a vomit like green. His eyes narrowed into slits as he grabbed the tube; his fingers lost their normal color, instead turning into a faint and very pale blue, as if all the blood had left his appendage. A wispy blue flame emitted from his hand, enveloping the tube and the contents within, causing the liquid to slowly freeze.

"There's the damn color I wanted." He mumbled to himself before placing the now ice cold tube back into it's container, causing nearby beakers and flasks to frost up.

"Problems, Vexen?" Asked a voice from across the room.

He looked up to see who the voice belonged to and saw the blue haired, X scarred man of his dreams, "Not anymore." He said with a grin before walking up to the other and kissing his cheek before hugging him tightly.

"You're down here all the time, you need to get some sunlight." Saix said, observing the cold, dark room.

"But the laboratory is where I belong." Vexen whined, "Plus, no one else comes down here except for Zexion and Xemnas on rare occasions." He added.

"Is that so?" Saix said with a devilish smirk.

"Yep. It's great because I can really focus on my-" He cut himself off when he noticed the look in Saix's eyes, letting out a small 'oh' of comprehension.

"Oh indeed." Saix replied, before pulling Vexen towards a nearby desk and throwing him onto it, straddling the blushing scientist. He leaned forward and roughly kissed Vexen, placing a hand on his chest while using the other to quickly undo his trousers. Their breathing soon came to gasps and moans, all of which covered the thumping footsteps coming from the stairs. Vexen whispered Saix's name in ecstasy before either of them noticed the figure standing in the doorway.

"Have either of you two seen that pink haired bastard Marluxia?" The person asked with a blunt tone.

Saix jumped up in shock while Vexen fumbled to pull his pants up, causing a ripping sound as his foot stepped on the trouser leg while he heaved upward. He swore loudly and continued to fumble with his now ruined pants.

"Roxas, what the Hell do you want?" Saix said, grasping his forehead in exasperation.

"I asked if you two have seen that stupid, girly looking freak Marluxia." Roxas said, unperturbed by the scene he had interrupted.

"No, we haven't seen him." Saix sighed out, "Why?"

Roxas had already turned around and halfway up the stairs before saying, "I'm planning on ending him."

Vexen looked at Saix with a confused expression while the other shrugged back at him, just as baffled.

* * *

"I'm so screwed!" Axel whined as he and Demyx searched the barren and deserted hallways.

"The way I look at it, you should be fine. Rox isn't going after you." Demyx suggested before whipping a closet door open, braced for surprise, and slumped at the sight of nothing except a broom and some cleaning utensils haphazardly placed upon the shelves.

"Not now. But after he's done with Marluxia, he's gonna murder me!" Axel responded as he opened the door to Roxas' room.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Demyx shrugged, following Axel into the room.

"Dammit! Where could he be?" Axel cursed, desperately looking under the bed.

"I don't think he'd be able to fit under that." Demyx said, looking around the room dully before something clicked in his brain. "You have a key to his room now?" he asked, eyeing Axel.

"Of course I do...kinda...maybe..." He said, rising from the floor with a sheepish shrug.

"Don't you think Roxas will be mad at us for breaking in?" Demyx said, fear in his voice.

"Nonsense. He'll be too mad at Marluxia to worry about this." Axel said, "And if we don't tell him." he added, giving Demyx a stern look as he shrunk back.

"But...I don't like lying to Roxas."

"That's the point, as long as we don't say anything, we won't be lying. See, it'll be fine Dem." said Axel with a smirk.

"We still broke into his room. I didn't know you don't have a key and now he's gonna kill me because of you." Demyx said, eyes wide and frantic.

"Demyx. Listen to me." Axel said, moving closer to the now hyperventilating Demyx, "Even if he finds out, we were doing it for his best interest. You and I are looking for him and are worried for his well being, right?"

Slowly Demyx looked at Axel and nodded, "Right."

"See, he can't possibly be mad at us because we had his best interest at heart!" Axel said with a smile; imagining Roxas leaping into his arms with joy and gratitude, saying he forgave Axel because he knew the redhead had his best interest at heart. He continued the daydream by making Roxas wear the frilly pink dress he made him and soon the two were intertwined and kissing deeply, with Roxas moving down to kiss his neck and-

"Axel?" Demyx said, looking at Axel with a slightly tilted head.

"Yeah, I'm here, what's up?" He responded, quickly recovering from what he could only guess a very stupid puppy dog eyed look into space.

"I said maybe we should find out where Marluxia is, since Roxas will most likely be searching for him too."

"Oh, yeah. Good idea Dem." Axel said, boggled about how they hadn't thought of this easier way sooner.

"You alright?"

"Totally fine."

"I thought I lost you for a second when you spaced out earlier." Demyx said, "You looked like a puppet staring at nothing. It was kinda creepy."

"Thanks." Axel responded. _At least I didn't look like a puppy eyed dog, I guess_, he thought before walking out of Roxas' room with Demyx following behind him.

* * *

He opened the drawer once more, revealing a gaudy and eye assaulting garment, to lift the neat and delicately written note from the equally neat and folded garment. His eyes darted back and forth as he skimmed the note for the umpteenth time.

_Luxord,_

_The next time I see you, we will be able to progress to the next stage of our plan. Keep this hidden at all costs._

_XOXO Marluxia_

Luxord fiddled with the note in his hand for a few seconds while he mulled over what Marluxia had told him about their 'plan'. Content that he knew what his part in the operation is, he returned the note on top of the folded pile of cloth and closed his drawer, placing a padlock back upon the handle. Letting out a sigh, he plopped down upon his bed, and began to stare at the ceiling. His mind whirled with thoughts, images, memories, and questions that all tied to one person.

Larxene.

Something about him had changed, he felt different towards her, and yet he couldn't tell what they were. He felt as if he were lost at sea and paddling against a tidal wave of incomprehensible thoughts. His mood seemed different: not happy, but not as self loathing and guilt ridden. Several moments passed whilst he stared upon the wall above him, biting his lip absentmindedly, until his eyes widened with understanding. He rose off of the bed, threw on his cloak, and was out the door.

* * *

_Where the Hell could this jerk be? _Roxas thought to himself in exhausted anger. Most of his day had been spent looking for Marluxia and still he had no results. Every nook and cranny that Roxas knew of in the castle had been checked, he even doubled back on many of them just to be thorough. By now his righteous energy had petered out and he was running on reserves. As he thought about the length of time he had spent searching for that blasted Marluxia, he realized the lack of food in his stomach. As if on cue, a deep, belching growl emitted from him. He decided to take a break from his Marluxia hunt and get something to eat.

Immediately going for the refrigerator, Roxas barely noticed the two figures seated at the table, or the slight intake of breath that came from both. He pulled the steel door open, judging the contents within as he bit his lip. Deciding on an orange soda and some leftover tortellini from Saix's cooking the previous night, he grabbed both items and bumped the fridge closed with his hip. As he turned towards the microwave a gleam of yellow flashed before his eyes. A second later he was on the ground with a large, smiling Demyx on top of him.

"Roxy! We found you!" He yelped with glee, squeezing the other tight against himself.

"Demyx...letgoorImmgonnadie." He wheezed out.

He obeyed, helping Roxas up as well, still with a goofy grin upon his boyish face.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel's voice came from behind Demyx.

"Axel?" He said, before moving Demyx and walking towards Axel.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Axel responded, then pulled Roxas in to a deep kiss before letting him go, "I missed you." he added, before Roxas could retort.

"I missed you too." Roxas said gently, almost whispering it.

"I'm glad we found you! We looked everywhere!" Demyx said.

"I've been searching for Marluxia." Roxas said, while Demyx proceeded to list off the areas he and Axel had explored in hopes of finding him.

"We checked the library, but we only found my sexy Zexy, then we went to the gardens, still no one, so then we..."

"Any luck on finding him?" Axel said, directing the question at Roxas, ignoring Demyx.

"No. but when I do, his insides will be..."

Demyx continued on his talking the whole time, not paying attention to Roxas or Axel, "...And then we broke into your room and-"

"You what?" Roxas demanded, eyes on Axel.

"Demyx, you're an idiot." Axel muttered.

"You broke into my room? You invaded my privacy!" Roxas bellowed at Axel who took a few cautionary steps back.

"Well we were looking for you, and uhm, we wanted to see if you were okay. So I thought you might be in your room..." His voice slowly faded away upon seeing Roxas' harsh glare.

"After I kill Marluxia. I'm going to destroy you, Axel." Roxas said before storming out of the kitchen with renewed fury.

"Thanks for that Dem."

"At least you're not number one on his hit list." Demyx said with an sympathetic shrug.

* * *

The leather of the chair gave in as he lowered himself into the seat, crossing his legs and looking at the man before him.

"How long must you keep hiding in my quarters?" He said with an annoyed air.

"Not much longer now." The other said with a smirk, "And I thought you liked having me here. To help you with those oh so lonely nights."

"You tell anyone about this, Marluxia, and you will face the consequences." He said with a pointed finger.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it." Marluxia said with a smirk, before rising, walking past the desk and straddling the man in the chair, "Now, let me take care of mister Xemnas." He whispered.

* * *

_**That sneaky Marluxia! What is he planning, and what does Luxord have that's so important?**_

_**This chapter is a little meatier than the last few and they may be getting longer if I plan on adding all I want to add.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Z.17-**_


	7. Heartache

_**Note: So this chapter I was able to knock out lightning fast! I'm very pleased with this one and hope you all enjoy the crazy-ness that is this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately.**_

_**Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the occasional boy who likes girls. Shield your eyes if offended easily. Or don't read it :D**_

* * *

He walked towards the door with an almost skip in his step, he could barely contain the glee flowing within him. After a few delicate knocks, Luxord answered the door, surprising him by the fact that the gambler was actually fully clothed and put together.

"What do you need, Marluxia?" He asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"My, my, you look chipper. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. What did you want?" Luxord repeated.

"I came by to tell you that we are ready to move on with our plan."

"Great." He responded while closing the door. Before he could shut it, though, Marluxia shot a hand in between and held it agape.

"You remember what to do, right?"

"Yeah. Tear it up. Put it in Axel's room. Watch the show." Luxord said for what he felt like the hundredth time to Marluxia.

"Good. And after?" Marluxia said, still holding the door against Luxord's weight.

"We act dumb and blame Xemnas." He said with an annoyed sigh.

"That's my little boy wonder." Marluxia said with a sickly sweet voice before reaching in and ruffling Luxord's fuzzy hair. He responded by grabbing his wrist and glaring him down with his aqua blue eyes.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That."

"Of course." Marluxia responded with a smile that didn't reach his eyes before yanking his hand out of the others grasp.

"Anything else?"

"I would like to know why you aren't all mopey and emotional lately, it's-"

Luxord's door quickly slammed in his face, effectively silencing him.

* * *

Collapsing on the bed in exhaustion, she heaved a heavy breath and wiped her forehead lightly while closing her eyes in satisfaction.

"Did I do well?" Asked the other, slowly crawling up her body until resting upon her chest and kissing her lightly on the neck.

"You did very well, Namine'." She said, humming in satisfaction.

"Good." She said with a smile, before rolling over and resting against Larxene.

"Was that number seven or eight?" Larxene asked, eyes still closed.

"Uhm...I think it was eight. I lost count though." Namine' replied.

"Well, after either seven or eight is enough for us to take a break, don't ya think?"

"Agreed." Namine' said, then pulled Larxene closer to her while closing her eyes as well and breathing in the almost delicate smell of Larxene while gently caressing her arm to and fro. Larxene continued to hum in approval whilst slowly drifting between wake and sleep, taking deep and even breaths that began to sync up with Namine's own rhythmic breathing. She could feel the faint pitter patter of Namine's heart and feel the slightest kiss of air that escaped her lips upon the base of her own neck. The two lay together in comfortable, sleepy silence for a length of time neither could pinpoint. While Namine' rested, Larxene thought of the past few days and what all had transpired between her, Namine', and Luxord. Her focus shifted to him, thinking of questions and a ping of guilt began to rise in the pit of her stomach. The last time she had talked to him hadn't been on the best of terms, it hadn't even been a conversation, more of her just telling him that she wouldn't kill him. The guilt continued to drive into her mind as she wondered how Luxord was feeling, knowing that she had broken his heart and really hadn't spent time since then to mend their friendship, if there was still any semblance left for her to salvage. Lost in her thoughts of guilt and confusion she barely noticed Namine' shifting behind her until she felt a light kiss placed upon her neck.

"You alright, babe?" She asked, rising herself onto her elbow. Larxene turned over to face the light blue eyes of the artist whom held a slight smile upon her face framed by slightly curled golden locks.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"How things between me and Luxord have been lately." Larxene said, noticing the slightest of tension rise in Namine's shoulders.

"Ah." She said, trying to keep her voice and face neutral.

"Nam, I know you don't like Luxord for what he's done. But it's hard for me to not think about it. He was my best friend for so long and I guess I'm just adjusting to us not being that close anymore." Larxene said, raising her hand to gently cup Namine's cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't want him to hurt you again." Namine' responded, then grabbed Larxene's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"I think I should talk to him, though. Get some closure." She said.

"I think that's a good idea." Namine' said before laying back down and softly kissing Larxene on the lips.

* * *

Axel had been following Roxas quietly and obediently while he lead the way in his endless search of Marluxia. Meekly nodding or agreeing whenever the fuming Roxas would grumble death threats or explaining to himself, in vivid detail, what he would do to the 'cowardly, stupid haired, ugly looking freak'. While the two searched the halls and common areas for the umpteenth time, Axel couldn't help but think of this being all his fault. With every step he took after Roxas, more waves of shame washed across him, causing a loss of focus which ended with him bumping into the back of Roxas.

"Watch it, Axel!" He said with an annoyed grunt.

"I'm sorry." Axel said, head low and eyes full of remorse.

"It's fine." He said quickly before turning around to continue down his pathway. Axel stay where he stood, looking a Roxas with longing before more feelings of regret and failure consumed his emotions until he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Roxas, wait!" He called out.

Roxas froze several feet ahead of him and turned around, "What?"

"Can...can we just talk?" Axel asked with a furrowed brow as he thought of what else to say, "About us?" He added with a pleading smile.

"What about us?" Roxas demanded, refusing to move or make eye contact. Axel slowly walked towards him with deliberate and cautionary steps, stopping a few feet away.

"I don't know. It just feels different between us." Axel said with a shrug, trying to meet Roxas' gaze, "Are we okay?"

"Yep. Just peachy." He said quickly, still focusing on the floor and clenching his jaw.

"Roxas. Something is eating at you. I can see it, even if you don't want to admit it. I'm worried." Axel said, taking a few steps closer.

"I'm fine." He responded with a shaky voice he was failing to control.

"Roxas. Please, I'm in this with you and it kills me to see you this upset." Axel said with a gentle tone.

"I told you. I'm fine." He said, folding his arms and blinking frequently to get rid of the wetness in his eyes.

"No you're not. I know it's about me kissing Marluxia, I'm sorry and I know there isn't anything I can do to take it back and I'm the scum of the Earth. But, Roxy, you know I love you and only you. You are what I look forward to every day I wake up, you are my best friend, and you are the best part of me. I will do anything for you Roxas. Anything." Axel said, trying to meet Roxas' watery blue eyes. The two stood on opposite ends of the hallway, Axel looking at Roxas with concern but restraining himself for fear of upsetting the other further, whilst Roxas continued to stare at the ground as tears began to silently drip from his eyes. All sound seemed to have disappeared, Axel couldn't hear any sound of life from outside even with a window several feet away. All of his senses were focused upon Roxas; he held himself back from embracing him into a hug and apologizing over and over, he knew Roxas wouldn't want it. Instead, he stood there dumbly, cursing himself a million times over for every single negative thing he has ever done to Roxas, from small jokes to everything with Marluxia.

Finally not able to handle the silence anymore, he said, "Roxas, please say something."

"I think you should go."

* * *

Marluxia overheard the entire conversation. He smiled to himself with delight, _this couldn't be more perfect, _he thought before steeling himself behind a corner and out of Axel's passing gaze. Once the redhead passed, he leaped out and studied Roxas's from behind; his head hung low with shoulders taught while he took very quick steps in the direction of his room. The grin only grew wider as the pieces were finally falling together. Taking one last look down the hallway in case Axel was still hanging around, he hurried off into the direction of Luxord's room.

The door opened after only one knock, showing Luxord once again fully clothed and not as pitiful looking. This time Marluxia didn't care or even notice for his large amount of excitement.

"Somebody's happy." Luxord said with a bored tone.

"It's time. It's finally time! After all this planning and scheming we can finally put my plan into action!" Marluxia almost yelled with delight.

"You mean _our _plan?"

"Whatever." Marluxia said, "The 'gift' we planted for Roxas did exactly what I hoped it would do. They're playing right into my hand!"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you: why the Hell did you tape yourself and Axel banging from so long ago? Or at all, really. It's creepy."

"That's not important. Did you do your part?"

Luxord raised an eyebrow before responding, "I broke into his room and put the dress there."

"And you maimed it, right?"

"Never knew what cut it." Luxord said, aware of the lame pun he had just made, "Is that all?"

"Yes, now we can sit back and watch them tear them-" The door shut in his face once more, cutting him off. He added, "Really?" with an exasperated sigh before leaving.

* * *

Pain, regret, anger, and sorrow were a few of the myriad of emotions he felt as he walked down the hallway alone. His hands dug deep into his pockets as he lost himself in thought. Something had happened to Roxas, but he couldn't tell what it was, yet it was something that had had a powerfully negative impact on him. He wracked his brain for anything major he had done to upset Roxas, aside from what happened with Marluxia, and came to a blank. He tried several more times, digging through his annals of memories to pinpoint a time when he hurt Roxas that badly, but every time he ended up with nothing. The not knowing was killing him, he knew that they had been growing apart, but something told him that it was more than that. Especially when he confronted Roxas earlier, something else was going on that was eating at him. He first thought it was Roxas really trying to hunt down Marluxia, but then he noticed that he had almost been avoiding him and barely looked at him earlier when searching the halls.

"What did you do, Axel?" He mumbled to himself before opening the door to his room. His mouth fell open in shock and horror. Laying on his floor were the tattered and ripped up remains of the pink dress he had given Roxas when they first started dating. Frills and chunks of cloths had been haphazardly throw upon the ground with little to no care. He fell to his knees and lifted a neon pink piece that held a small part of the black paint that used to contain his number on the back. Other pieces lay scattered on the floor, he smelled the cloth he held for Roxas' scent while sorrow engulfed him.

"What did you do, Axel?" He repeated while a lone tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

Luxord had just returned to his room; throwing himself onto his bed, he pulled some cards out of his pocket and aimlessly shuffled them until a quick knock came from his door. Sighing to himself and raising, he started to talk before the door was even open.

"Look, Marluxia. I already put the-" He cut himself off at the sight of Larxene.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

* * *

_**Le gasp! What's going on with Axel and Roxy? And Marluxia's plan is being revealed piece by piece!**_

_**Obviously this took on a darker tone than the previous chapter, but I did try to sprinkle in some humor to lighten it up.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Z.17-**_


	8. Confronted

**_Note: After several months on hiatus from this, I've come back with full intention of finally finishing it. I really like this chapter and hope you'll forgive me for my sporadic updates :[_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately._**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the rare boy who likes girls. Shield your eyes if offended easily. Or don't read it :D_**

* * *

"Uh..." Luxord said with a dumbfounded face before recovering, "Talk about what?"

"Things have been pretty hectic these past few days and I wanted to check up on you." Larxene said with concern in her eyes, "I feel like you're pulling away from me."

"Well you shot me down and then deserted me for Namine'." An unconscious edge colored his voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I've had a lot on my plate with her lately."

"No, no I get it. It always happens like this. Your best friend meets someone and then they cast you aside like rubbish, after emotionally using you, of course. Then they move on without you, all for _love_." Luxord said in disgust.

"C'mon Lux. That's not fair-"

"Fair? You wanna talk about fair? You got everything! A group of friends and a girlfriend you supposedly love. All I had was you. And then you left me for her..."

"Don't bring Namine' into this!"

"Fine, fine! But if you came here to try and patch things up between us?" Luxord gestured toward the doorway, "You might as well leave because we will never be OK, Larxene. Ever."

Shock hit Larxene first, momentarily paralyzing her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Then she began to register the words Luxord had said. Before she could fight the feeling, tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. She let them flow freely down her face for several moments as the two past friends stood in silence.

"Okay...I won't bother you again." She said in a whisper before quickly turning around and left his room.

Luxord let out a light curse before sighing and then falling back onto his bed, "Welp, you got what you wanted Lux..." he said aloud, "...you damned fool."

* * *

Vexen and Saix were together in the kitchen, one stirring a brown mixture while the other was fumbling with the oven. Vexen was clad in a neon blue apron that had the words 'KISS THE COOK' with a few more scribbles added under saying 'BUT ONLY IF YOU'RE SAIX'. Axel came in, not paying attention to the bustle of the two and plopped himself into a seat and slammed his head onto the table with a _Thunk_ sound. Vexen deliberately ignored him whilst pulling on a matching pair of neon blue oven gloves that had small floral decorations all over.

Saix paused his stirring and glanced over the counter, "What's a matter, Axel?"

"Honey, I'm sure he doesn't want to be bother-" A low indistinguishable moan erupted from Axel, followed by several mumbled words into the table.

Vexen gave Saix a quizzical look, who responded with a confused shrug, then turned towards Axel, "What did you say?"

He lifted his head from the table, "He ruined the dress because of me. I've messed everything up." Then hopelessly hit his head against the table once again.

"A dress?" Vexen said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and now it's gone." Axel said in misery.

"Your...dress...?" Saix repeated.

"YES!" He blurted out, then closed his eyes, "Crap."

Vexen instantly pounced on the delicious piece of gossip, "So manly man Axel has himself a dress, eh?"

"Uh...no I don't." Axel said, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Really? Because your face is the same shade as your hair." Saix pointed out, sharing a smirk with Vexen.

"You're...same shade...hair..." Axel mumbled.

"So tell us more about this dress of yours." Vexen said as he slid into a chair opposite him with Saix following suit.

"It's not my dress, it was Roxas'." Axel said, then began to explain the predicament he was now in.

* * *

"And then she came in balling her eyes out, making me leave before I could ask what was wrong."

"I believe her distress is likely due to her interaction with Luxord. I had hoped you were one to make decent educated guesses, Namine'." Zexion said, before taking a sip of tea, unaware of the quick rude gesture she made in response.

"Maybe you should just keep reading sweetie." Demyx said, then turned his attention to Namine', "So she talked to Luxord, and now you don't know what's going on?"

"Right."

"And you're hanging out here with us until she calms down, correct?"

"Correct." Namine' nodded, then sat quietly for several moments until impatience got the best of her, "And?"

Demyx lifted his eyebrows in confusion, "And what?"

"Usually when people list things off like that, they're about to reveal some good advice or a game plan, Dem."

"Oh..." He responded, looking off into the distance with eyes glazed over.

Namine' waited as long as her minimal amount of patience with Demyx would allow, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"DEMYX!"

"He's sitting right in front of you, there's no need to yell." Zexion chimed.

A large smile erupted over Demyx's face, "Thanks babe." he then pulled Zexion close and murmured nonsensical words that rhymed with Zexy in a baby voice.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Namine' said, covering her eyes and trying to erase the image of Demyx kissing every inch of Zexion's face.

"Look, Nam, I think the only thing you can do right now is relax and wait it out." Demyx said after finishing a round of attacking Zexion with his lips.

"But I don't wanna wait." She whined and then finished with a pout.

* * *

A long sigh poured out of his slouched frame. A dull ache had been throbbing in his temples for the last hour, now alone, he massaged each with the tips of his fingers, relishing the miniscule relief from the pressure pounding in his head. A myriad of factors could be attributed to his growing migraine: he had just finished a rather stressful meeting with Xigbar about some prepubescent nuisance that was foiling their plans, but more importantly he had Marluxia to worry about. He scolded himself once again for sleeping with the rosy haired man with a green thumb; a stupid impulse he has quickly learned to regret. But now he had the picture Marluxia had been blackmailing him with, which came with a price of course. All he had to do was send the Keyblade twerp on a random mission during the gift-giving at Axel's birthday party. Simple enough. Or so he thought at first, then realized that things with Marluxia are never easy.

Xemnas put his fingers together, forming a steeple shape, and began to think.

* * *

Xaldin hurled another spear into the training dummy. The blue staff sliced through the wind and embedded itself deep within its faceless head. He grunted in satisfaction. He grabbed another of the lengthy weapons whirling around him and readied himself for another throw, taking a deep breath he tensed his muscles, focusing on the dummy's torso this time. A split second before he could loose the spear towards its target, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

Roxas was angrily stomping through the practice field, eyes fixed on Xaldin. He relaxed his arm, allowing the spear to fall back into the whirlwind around him and crossed his arms, letting out a low growl.

"You." Roxas said, still many yards away, with hand raised and finger pointing.

* * *

The wilting tulip before him rose and straightened, gaining its color and healthy glow. Pleased, he strolled around the garden, stopping here and there for the occasional flower that barely clung to life. While doing so, he reflected on the past events that would soon lead up to his ultimate goal: destroy the relationship between Axel and Roxas and then swoop in, stealing the fiery wonder for himself. So far everything had been going according to his dastardly plan and he smirked. Early on he planned for, and expected, some form of deviation or parts of his plan getting messed up. But no, both Axel and his jealous little blond boy toy were playing right into his hand. Already he was tasting a small piece of victory and hungered for more.

"Oh, Axel, my love. So very soon you will be mine." Marluxia said with mirth. As he turned to tend to another dying flower, he heard the faintest of a whistling noise behind him. Before he could react, a loud _thunk _sound was made right by him. He was surprised to find a Keyblade lodged several inches into the the soil where the flower had been moments before. Mumbling a curse, he turned around to face the blond fury and pasted on a smile.

* * *

Roxas once again made his way towards the garden, more out of habit than anything else. Since he had started on his mission of finding and then killing Marluxia, he would often come back to the garden after his most recent search would turn up with nothing. It had become a sort of base for Roxas to come back to and regroup. His eyes were focused on the bright green grass at first as he slowly made his way towards the gardens once again in defeat; but he heard a very faint humming coming from across the yard and rose his head, and then his eyes widened.

Marluxia.

There he was, gleefully humming to himself with that insufferable smirk that made Roxas' blood boil. For several moments he stood, frozen and unable to move, paralyzed by the fact that he had finally, _finally_, found the pink haired demon. His mind felt sluggish and dull; Roxas was at a loss for what to do next. He had spent so much time frivolously tracking Marluxia that he had almost forgotten why he was and what he would do if he ever found him. And now here he was, still unaware of Roxas' presence. A moment passed as he collected himself and began to focus on his reason for wanting to destroy Marluxia. His fists clenched at the thought of the fairy haired freak placing his delicate hands, let alone feminine lips, upon _his_ Axel. The rage flooded him as he called forth his weapon, materializing with a bright flash into his hand.

Marluxia turned to heal another flower.

Without thinking, Roxas launched his Keyblade at the flower. It spun twice in the air with a glorious whistling sound before connecting with its target. It missed Marluxia by mere inches.

Marluxia froze for an instant, then coolly turned around, a mocking smile upon his face, "Roxy, so good to see you."

Roxas didn't respond, instead he called forth a second Keyblade and assumed a combat stance.

Marluxia's eyes twitched and smile faltered for a split second, "Uhm. Roxas, don't you think we should talk about this?"

Before the last word was out of his mouth, Roxas was already charging towards him.

* * *

Axel had settled upon moping around the hallways, finding solace in his solitude. For a time he aimlessly walked a path only his feet knew, before arriving at a large, ornate window overlooking the Castle's gardens. He approached, sitting on the ledge and peering out. Immediately he spotted Marluxia, and his eyes narrowed, letting steam spew out of his nostrils. He then saw a flash of light and a Keyblade buried in the soil where a flower Marluxia was about to tend to stood a second before. His eyes followed the line of fire to rest on Roxas, causing his heart to soar with glee, then plummet when he remembered the mutilated dress. He could tell that Marluxia was talking, but nothing distinguishable, then looked at Roxas for a response.

Instead, Roxas summoned another Keyblade, this time it was a deep black, juxtaposing the angel white one in the soil, that held a small gem above the hilt. Axel knew this was bad, Roxas only used that particular Keyblade when very bad, dark, painful things were about to happen.

"Oh no." Axel said, watching his love run forward.

* * *

**_Oh snap! Roxas is about to fight Marluxia as Axel watches!_**

**_I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out and like to think I put a good mix of humor and drama into it._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	9. Duel

**Note:**_** So my original plan was to end on chapter 10, but the way that things are going story-wise. It may end up being 11, or even 12 chapters. We shall see. Anyways, this one actually has some fighting in it and I really enjoyed writing the ending. Hope you all do too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sadly.**_

_**Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the rare boy who likes girls. Shield your eyes if offended easily. Or don't read it :D**_

* * *

Roxas charged forth, blade drawn with a righteous fury blazing in his eyes. Marluxia had only a split second to dart to the side and watch as the Keyblade whistled past his nose. Before he could even recover, Marluxia had to launch himself onto the ground, avoiding a sideswipe from Roxas. Not bothering to wait for another assault, he quickly rolled to the side and then sprang up to his feet, giving him a few yards gap from Roxas.

"Careful, Roxy. You almost hit me." He said.

Roxas responded by grabbing the second, angel-white Keyblade from the flower bed. Marluxia cursed to himself. _He ran at me so he could get his second blade. Damn!_ Crouching low, Roxas prepared for another lunge. He leaped in the air, both weapons gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight, and started to spin counter-clockwise. While Roxas was airborne, Marluxia opened his hands as magic flowed through them, covering his fists in pink tinged wisps. As Roxas came towards him, he loosed the magic from within. Thousands of petals from the nearby flowers flew off and sped towards Roxas, creating a storm of razor sharp fauna swirling around him.

* * *

As the petals came toward him, Roxas increased the speed of his spin, collecting and then releasing a surge of magic from his blades; in an instant he was inside of a small tornado that battered the frail flower petals away. The tornado quickly dissipated and Roxas landed then immediately began searching for the pink haired flower child. _He must've used that spell as a diversion. _Scouring the field once again for Marluxia, but seeing no sign of him, Roxas whirled around and marched into the castle, Hellbent on finding him and finishing their fight.

* * *

Axel watched in horror as his Roxy leaped into the air towards Marluxia, seeing the latter prepare a spell to be hurled at his love. Before he could even call out and warn Roxas, flower petals were swirling around him. Axel could only watch in awe as Roxas used his own magic, creating a whirlwind that deflected the deadly plants. A small sense of elation came to Axel once he saw Roxas, still in one piece, land on the ground. And, like Roxas, he lost track of Marluxia for his eyes were solely trained upon his Roxy.

He shifted focus and searched the garden from above, knowing that if Marluxia was hiding, he'd be able to see him from that vantage point. Yet he saw no trace of vibrant pink or any out of place movement. His returned his gaze to Roxas, who was now purposefully walking towards the castle.

"Oh no..." Axel said, noticing that Roxas was still holding his Keyblades. "Not good."

* * *

Namine', Demyx, and Zexion were all seated around the fireplace in the library lounging. Demyx and Zexion were on the couch, the former with his head in the latter's lap. Zexion held a book open in one hand, while the other gently stroked and played with Demyx's hair. He hummed in satisfaction.

Namine' sat on a stuffed armchair, trying her best to keep her mind preoccupied and not think about Larxene. A calm peace surrounded the group as they all sat in silence, that is, until the sound of heavy footsteps slamming against the ground thumped into the library. All three looked up: Demyx raised his head, Zexion lowered his book with a frown while Namine' looked with a quizzical expression.

The loud running, and now obnoxious gasping, belonged to none other than Axel.

"You alright, Axel?" Said Demyx.

"Have...you guys..." Axel took several more gasps before continuing, "Seen Roxas?"

"Not recently." Namine' said. "Why?"

"I think he's going to have a heart attack." Zexion said, nodding at the now bent over and wheezing Axel.

"Roxas...Marluxia...bad bad..." Axel mumbled, still breathing heavily.

"Do you maybe wanna siddown?" An eyebrow lifted as Demyx asked.

"No...gotta save...Roxas." He said, before promptly passing out.

"Uhh...?" Demyx said, as they all stared at Axel's now unconscious body limp on the floor in shock.

* * *

Marluxia knew he was in trouble and thought of his next move while lithely moving through the halls in search of secure spot for him to stop and regroup. Eventually he settled on Luxord's room. After several impatient knocks, the gambler finally opened his door and gave Marluxia a look of disgust.

"What."

"Hello my boy wonder. I-"

"No."

It took a second for Marluxia to mask his incredulous expression with his usual sickly sweet smirk. "But you didn't let me finish."

"I don't care, the answer is 'no'." Luxord said gruffly, then began to close his door.

Marluxia shot out his hand and held it partly open. "Luxord, please. I could really use your help."

He hesitated for a moment. Marluxia never sounded this desperate. _Then again_, Luxord mused, _it could be another one of his tricks_. Before he could make a decision, footsteps could be heard from across the hall. Both turned to see the source of the noise.

"...Great." Marluxia muttered.

Roxas loomed in the middle of the hallway with one blade pointed at Marluxia-which he could have sworn was directed at his heart- and said, "You."

"Looks like you two have plans. I don't wanna intrude." Luxord said with a mocking tone, then shut his door, ignoring Marluxia's protests.

"Now Roxas, you and I are both rational people. We can talk about this." He said.

The other responded by igniting his blade and hurling a fireball.

* * *

She knew she should have talked to Namine' by now. And yet Larxene still remained in isolation, curled in the fetal position on her bed and silently weeping. What Luxord has said cut through her like a knife. And now she felt empty and broken, unable to pick up the pieces or face Namine'. Why she had still not told Namine' about what had happened was a mystery to her. Namine' was always able to share her feelings and secrets openly with her, and usually she would do the same.

Why can't she now?

Larxene rolled onto her back and heaved out a sigh, staring at the ceiling with a blank eyes, deep within her recesses of thought. She continued to look at her ceiling without seeing for several moments before making up her mind: she would find Namine' and tell her what happened, and hope her love would have some good advice about the situation.

* * *

"He's still breathing, which is a good sign. Right?" Said a panicked Demyx.

"I would assume so." Zexion responded, still on the sofa, watching Demyx mutter to himself while poking and prodding the still unconscious Axel.

"Dem, stop poking Axel. You're going to bruise him." Namine' said, then walked over and nudged him away, bending down to get a closer look at the limp red head.

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Fear crept into Demyx's voice as it rose several octaves.

"Of course he will, he just passed out. He's not in a coma." Namine' said with an air of annoyance.

"Oh...well then why isn't he awake?"

"Because," She said, grinding her teeth with suppressed fury, "He passed out and is therefore unconscious; but he will wake up soon."

"What happened to Lover boy?" Came a voice from the library's entrance.

"Larxene!" Demyx exclaimed, momentarily forgetting Axel to rush up and hug her.

Zexion responded to her unexpected appearance with a curt nod, then returned to his book. Namine' stay kneeling beside Axel, looking at Larxene with a mixture of relief and unease. Larxene met her gaze with apologetic and ashamed eyes; she almost willed the explanation to relate itself into Namine's brain without the audience of Zexion and Demyx. Realizing the meaningful expressions the girls were exchanging, Demyx went back to Zexion and whispered into his ear, causing his cheeks to flush before being lead away by the other whom wore a mischievous smirk.

An uncomfortable pause pervaded the air as Namine' and Larxene simply looked at each other, both unsure as to what to do or say next. Another moment passed before the curiosity got the better of her.

"Where have you been?" Namine' asked in a quiet voice.

"In my room." Larxene replied lamely.

"Oh..."

Yet again the unpleasant silence descended upon the two like a wall, pressing against them in an almost suffocating fashion. Finally Larxene couldn't stand it and collected herself.

"Look, Namine', I'm sorry I disappeared and didn't talk to you about all that went down between me and Luxord. The truth is, I was, and still am, embarrassed about it. And I didn't want you to blame yourself for it, because it really isn't your fault at all-"

"Larxene, slow down. What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath, "When I went to talk to Luxord, he threw our friendship into the garbage. He said that is was my fault because I chose you over him and things would never be the same between us. And I feel guilty because I should have told you sooner, but ran away from the problem like I always do."

"Oh, honey," Namine' said as she rushed up to the teary eyed Larxene and held her close, "I'm so sorry."

"...for what?" Said a voice from the floor, startling both girls.

"Axel?" Namine' said incredulously.

"Yeah?" He said, rising to a sitting position and scratched his head, "What happened?"

Before either could answer, an explosive sound rang throughout the library that was immediately followed by a flash of something slamming into a nearby book shelf. Their eyes widened.

"R...Roxy?"

* * *

Roxas hurriedly pushed the books off of him that had fallen from the now destroyed shelf. He only had a second to notice the peculiar picture to his left: Namine' stood holding Larxene, whom had been crying, as they both looked at Roxas while Axel lay on the floor staring at him with mouth agape.

Wait, why was he on the floor?

Marluxia came rushing in, large trademark scythe in hand that forced him to worry about Axel later. Roxas ducked to avoid the curved blade as it cut through the air where his head had once been and jumped onto an adjacent bookshelf, hoping to gain the upper hand of higher ground. The plan backfired as Marluxia ignited the shelf that quickly created an inferno as the flames engulfed the books and quickly climbed upwards. The acrid smoke clogged Roxas' lungs and burned his eyes, allowing Marluxia to hop up and slam him with the butt of his scythe, sending him crashing into another bookcase.

Roxas, now battered and furious, bared his teeth and rose both of his blades to the air. The magic surged from his core and jolted up his arms and into his Keyblades; a thunderous boom erupted across the library as lightning flashed from above him and headed toward Marluxia. With only a fraction of a second to react, Marluxia threw a fireball at the lightning. The two fierce elements collided in the air and caused a large explosion upon impact, flinging both Roxas and Marluxia at opposite ends of the library.

The resulting shockwave rumbled and knocked several more bookcases over. When Roxas arose out of the rubble he took in the ruined library, noting the still smoldering clump of books and the heaps and heaps of others strewn about with torn and ruined pages. He then scanned the landscape for Marluxia, then realized Axel, Namine' and Larxene were around as well. Panic rose in his chest as he failed to remember if those three had been caught in the blast as well. A movement to the far right caught his eye and looking over he breathed a sigh of relief;; a mound of books shuffled and tumbled away as Namine' rose, pulling Axel up with the help of Larxene.

He dashed over to the three, allowing his Keyblades to wink out of existence, and grabbed Axel.

"Roxy...what the Hell?" He asked with dazed eyes, ash smudged cheeks and frazzled hair. Before he could get another word in Roxas pulled him into a deep kiss-reveling in the taste of his lips and the press of Axel's body against his own.

"Do you mind telling us what's going on?" Larxene said with a surly expression.

As Roxas opened his mouth, an ear splitting high pitched scream assaulted their ear drums. Clapping hands over their ears, the group searched for the source of the horrendous, inhuman screeching. All eyes fell upon Zexion, who was surveying the carnage of his once perfect sanctuary. Demyx was standing sheepishly behind him, attempting to cover his bare torso.

"What have you done to my babies!" He squealed, utter anguish in his voice.

A long pause followed of silence, no one really knowing what to say or do, until Larxene decided to break it.

"So Zexion _does _have emotions."

* * *

**_What an explosive ending! Get it?_**

**_I finally have a fighting scene in this series, though brief, I think it went well. What do you think?_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	10. A Clash Of Hearts: Part One

**_Note: So I have been gone way too long and missed writing for my beloved characters. I tried to make this one a mix of rising tension and a bit more humor. Hope you all like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sadly._**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the rare boy who likes girls. shield your eyes if offended. Or don't read it :D_**

* * *

He didn't know where he was. Why was it getting harder to breathe? Panic welled in his chest causing sweat to bead on his brow. _Okay, just calm down. _He thought, then tried to take a deep breath. The panic almost overwhelmed him when he realized why he couldn't breathe. A large, wooden beam lay across his chest, pinning him to the floor and slowly shoving the remaining air out of his lungs. His left arm refused to respond to his mental commands, getting crushed under the beam as well. In a futile attempt he used what remaining strength he had trying to push the large piece of lumber off with his right arm.

A piercing, blood curdling wail ripped his attention toward the source of the horrendous noise.

"Shit." Now he remembered what happened. Axel. The library. A blond flash. _Roxas_. Marluxia's eyes narrowed at the sight of him across the room with Larxene and Namine', holding Axel up.

Why did Axel need support to get up? Marluxia brushed the thought away and forced himself to think of a way out of this; he could worry about his fiery loverboy later. He quickly took stock of his surroundings and was pleased to notice the exit close by. Luckily the trio were still focused on Zexion and no one had noticed him. Which also made him angry because no one had noticed him. He carefully lifted his right arm, hand faintly glowing red. Using what little energy he had left, Marluxia loosed a powerful air current that came down and sliced through the wood with a thump. The second the pressure lifted from his chest, he was on his feet darting away into the shadowy corridor of the library's back exit.

* * *

"Oh crap! Marluxia!" Roxas said, immediately letting go of Axel who then fell face first onto the floor.

"Ow..." He mumbled into the ground.

"Who cares about him! My books! My beautiful books!" Zexion said through sobs.

Larxene and Namine' helped Axel back up to his feet, who gave Roxas a sour look that barely affected the distracted boy.

"I need to find him!" Roxas said, summoning his black keyblade, refusing to let the monster escape yet again. But before he could get two steps away, Namine's hand mercilessly clamped onto his ear, bringing the once mighty keyblade wielder to his knees.

"Oh no you don't!" She said, "For one, you're bleeding and need to rest. Secondly you blew up half the library!" Zexion whimpered before she continued, "AND you just let your already woozy boyfriend fall on his face! No more reckless running off for you!"

"But I must have my vengeance!" Roxas whined.

"Not yet mister. You will apologize to Zexion first. Then you are going to stay here with Axel and make sure he's okay. Understood?"

"Buh-" He let out a small cry as she twisted his tender and already burning ear, "Owww-okay okay!" She finally released him, "Zexion, I'm sorry I kinda blew up half of your library." He mumbled.

"Good." She said with a smile.

"So sexy when you become uber commanding, badass Namine'" Larxene said with a smirk.

"Ew, I heard that." Axel said.

"Uhm, guys. I think he's broken..." Roxas said, not so discreetly pointing at Zexion.

He sat on the floor, cradling a singed book, "Shh. It's okay. I've got you." He sniffled, "You were too young. Too young dammit!"

"So who's gonna explain this," Larxene gestured towards the whole room, "and _that _mess of repressed emotions to Demyx?"

Roxas and Namine' said "Not it!" in lightning unity.

"But Roxas is the one who did it!" Axel whined. The other three continued to stare at him.

"Fine!"

* * *

"I swear you're cheating!" Xigbar said after throwing his cards down with a surly face.

"I would never do such a thing!" Luxord said in mock offense, giving a disarming smile to the others seated at the table. He was starting to feel back to his old self again, he even surprised himself when he decided to play a round of cards with the fellas. A horrible choice on their part.

"You don't cheat, and Lexaeus is a world class opera singer." Xaldin said from across the table, causing Lexaeus to grunt in response.

"Scouts honor." Luxord flashed another grin.

Marluxia burst into the common room, breathing heavy and holding his side.

"Holy crap, what happened to you?" Xigbar said with his only eyebrow cocked.

"Luxord," Marluxia said, ignoring the others, "I need your help."

Luxord didn't even ask, he knew what needed to be done. Quickly he rose from his chair, shouldering Marluxia and escorting him out towards the direction of his room; not once looking back at the confused faces of Xigbar, Xaldin, or Lexaeus.

"What the...?" Xaldin said.

"Nevermind that, probably just some stupid melodramatic crap that we shouldn't involve ourselves with. You know how they are," Xigbar said with a dismissive hand, "He's in love with her, she's in love with her too and life sucks and wah wah boo hoo. Let's just keep playing, especially now that it'll be a fair game."

"Right." Said Xaldin, "Anyone got any three's?"

"Go fish." The other two said.

* * *

Demyx hummed to himself a tune he made up as he went.

"Doin' my laundry oh yeah yeah! Folding my things because they need folded! Doing the launderly thing! With my clothes that are so fresh and so clean!"

"Hey, Dem I-" Axel abruptly stopped, causing Roxas to slam right into his back. The two tumbled to the floor in a red and blond mass.

"Axel!" Demyx said with a big grin, then noticed Roxas grumbling and smacking the other away, "And Roxy!"

"Wait, Dem don't!" Axel yelled, but he was too late. By the time he began to speak, Demyx had already launched himself into the air, a large smile on his face.

"Ow-Dem, geroffme!" Roxas tried to say after he landed on both of them.

Demyx continued to hold both Roxas and Axel in a semi-death hug for many moments until both of them had to start beating him until he let go.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Demyx said, once he stood back up.

The two looked at each other, then at Demyx with confusion.

"...For what?" Roxas said.

"You two are back together and in love again!" He said, beaming.

"Oh, yeah...uhm...right." Roxas looked down at the floor in shame. The truth is that things between him and Axel were still not okay. Roxas still felt angry and betrayed; he couldn't imagine what Axel felt like. _Probably like crap. _He thought to himself. Realizing that the two haven't really spoken since the birthday party. He looked over at Axel and a pang of guilt shot through him like an arrow. He didn't even consider what Axel had been feeling when Marluxia played the video. The pain he must feel now.

"Dem, we kinda need to tell you something." Axel said, scratching the back of his head and not making eye contact.

"What's-?"

"Axel, I'm so sorry. I know this whole thing wasn't your fault and I've been an awful boyfriend lately. I love you." Roxas said, then pulled Axel into a deep kiss. Relishing in the warmth of they boys' lips on his. Delighted with the subtlest hint of cinnamon he could smell and taste. He missed this. He missed the intimacy he and Axel shared. He missed Axel.

"Uhh...thanks, Roxy. I love you too." Axel said after they pulled away, but Roxas still held him close.

"Yay! That's what I'm talking about!" Said Demyx, looking from Roxas to him in cheer.

Axel could only stare in confusion. He didn't know what had gotten into Roxas, but he didn't entirely mind it either. He missed the smell of Roxas' spiky hair whenever they'd hug and parts would jam into his nose and make him sneeze. He missed the times when Roxas would hold him tight as if the world would separate them if he let go. Times like now. He missed Roxas.

* * *

"What the Hell happened to you?" Luxord said, hands over the wounded Marluxia. A green aura seeped from them, draining some of his energy that radiated into Marluxia, slowly recovering the internal damage he had sustained.

"Had a run in with our little friend." He said with gritted teeth.

"I thought you said Roxas was a little pest? Looks like he did a number on you."

"Please. Most of this is because a bookcase fell on me." Marluxia said, "And for the record, he _is _just a little pest."

"Whatever you say." Luxord paused, "Wait. A bookcase fell on you? Did you two blow up the library?"

"Only half of it." Marluxia said dismissively.

"Zexion's gonna be pissed."

"Nah, he's fine. But that's not important. What's important now is how are we gonna strike back?"

"Well you're in no condition to take another beating like that, which I'm sure the 'little pest' will give you," Luxord said, ignoring Marluxia's protests, "What we need to do is meet with Xemnas. He can help us, right?"

"I suppose." Marluxia said.

He hated asking for help. Using and blackmailing people was different; he had control over them and could use them any way that could benefit him. This was not the same. He would now be indebted to Xemnas if he decided to help their cause. A cause he believed Xemnas could care less about. But what other option did he have? The annoying little rat will surely bring backup next time, and even if he and Luxord were able to enlist Xemnas, they were still outnumbered.

"Luxord, go back to your gambling buddies and get anyone else not allied with that infuriating blond to meet me back here in an hour. I've got an idea."

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?"

"Go!"

* * *

The frigid air gave him a strong sense of calm and peace, his eyes were closed and he let his thoughts drift here and there.

"Babe? Could you turn the temperature up? I can't feel my hands."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry baby." Vexen said with real panic in his voice.

With a surge of magic he lit his hand on fire, bringing it close to Saix. Unfortunately, he brought the fire a little too close and acrid smoke began to assault Vexen's senses. Saix didn't seem to notice because he still had his head laying back with his eyes closed.

"Mmm. Much warmer. Thanks." Saix said.

Vexen's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He immediately ceased the flow of magic and began to slap at Saix's arm in a crazed frenzy.

"Ow, what the hell are you-?" Saix cut himself off as he saw the fire creeping up the right sleeve of his coat. Usually Saix was the calm, cool, and collected of the two-often finding it cute when Vexen would bug out about the smallest of things. Then again, he had never had his arm on fire. So instead of calmly dealing with the situation, he shrieked and jumped off the couch, running around the room and desperately smacking the growing flames on his arm.

"Saix! Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!" Vexen screamed.

Luxord walked into the room and paused, observing the scene before him, and decided to turn around.

"Oh god it's spreading!" Saix screamed.

Vexen just then realized how to stop the fire. Summoning up the energy, he shot forth a torrent of water. It hit the intended target-sending Saix flying into the wall and now soaking wet. He gave Vexen his most ferocious glare.

"Uhm...I love you." He said with a meek smile.

* * *

He knew who was at the door before it opened.

"What can I do for you Luxord?"

Luxord was caught off guard, momentarily forgetting why he had come, "How did you know it was me?"

"It's my castle. I know all that goes on within these walls. Just like I know what you're here for."

Luxord had only seen Xemnas during Organization meetings, which divided the lord of Castle Oblivion's attention. But now they were one on one, and his yellow eyes bore into Luxord's soul with such intensity he couldn't meet them with his own. Instead, he looked at the floor.

"Marluxia and I need your help."

* * *

**_It's getting close to the ending! Looks like a battle is brewing! What's Marluxia's new plan?_**

**_This chapter came rather easy to me and I'm happy with the way I'm taking things, hopefully you all are too._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _**

**_-Z.17-_**


	11. A Clash Of Hearts: Part Two

**_Note: I liked writing this chapter quite a lot. I had fun doing the beginning and ending of this one. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts._**

**_Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the rare boy who likes girls. Shield your eyes if offended. Or don't read it :D_**

* * *

"I really wish I could have seen Axel give the bad news to Demyx. Never seen him mad." Larxene said, then, "And I wanna see Axel get punched in the face. Now _that _would be entertaining."

"Larxene! Be nice." Namine' scolded.

"What? I'm just being honest." She said with a shrug.

"Still, we should take care of him. Poor thing." Namine' said, gently placing an arm around the shoulders of a still whimpering Zexion.

"What should we do? Buy him a few hundred books?" Larxene said, getting frustrated at the weak pile of tears before her. She used to respect him; they both didn't care too much for outward emotion and kept themselves in check. At least until now.

"What did I say about being nice?" Namine' warned.

Larxene mimed her mouth being zipped shut.

"Now now, hush. Take some deep breaths. Everything will be okay." Namine' cooed to Zexion, rubbing his back and holding him close.

"Gunnuh...killim..." He mumbled between sniffles.

"No you won't. Roxas didn't mean to do that and he even apologized." Namine' said.

"Not him." Zexion said more clearly, blind rage pouring into his words, "_Marluxia._"

* * *

Axel danced around the subject for as long as possible. He knew Demyx. For most of the time he was a fun loving, unintentionally suffocating body of love. But he also had a dark side. A very dark side that makes Xemnas look like a cuddly teddy bear filled with gumdrops and rainbows. Unfortunately for Axel, Roxas didn't know any of this.

"Look, Dem. We came here to tell you something," Roxas began.

The next few moments seemed to pass by in slow motion. Right after Roxas explained what had happened, and the state that Zexion was in-Demyx's whole body exploded with uncontrolled magic energy. Sending himself and Roxas flying towards the wall. Demyx's eyes were glowing pure blue, smoky wisps freely flowing from them. The happy, carefree, forgiving Demyx was gone. Now stood a towering fury of barely contained power. Axel looked over to see Roxas' mouth agape and was in awe himself.

"I'll be back." Demyx said, his voice low and gruff. He walked past the two and out the door.

"Oh crap." Axel said, walking over to help Roxas up.

"What the...? How did he...? I just said...?" He stammered, still in a daze.

"This just went from bad to level twelve crap fest." Axel said, leading Roxas out of the room in pursuit of Demyx.

* * *

"Now why should I help you two?" Xemnas said, eyeing Luxord with a calculating glare.

"Marluxia said that he still has a copy of what you want to destroy." Luxord said, confused with how cryptic Marluxia had been about that.

"Oh I see." Xemnas said with a smirk, "But alas I have located the other copy and destroyed it as well. He has no hold over me, and neither do you. So I'll ask again: why should I help you?"

* * *

"Where the hell is it!" Marluxia said to himself, frantically throwing the contents of his desk drawer onto the floor. Panic welled in his chest as he lifted the false bottom of the drawer to find a neatly folded note. He hesitated before lifting the piece of paper and almost knew what the note contained before he read it.

_Marluxia-_

_Next time think twice before you try to blackmail and double cross the master of this castle._

_-Xemnas_

He read the note over and over, refusing to believe that his ace in the hole had been found and destroyed. How could he have been so stupid? Always keep a backup to your backup! He smacked his head on the desk, closing his eyes and trying to whip up a new plan. Two quick knocks on his door pulled Marluxia momentarily from his panic.

"Xemnas won't help." Luxord said, walking past Marluxia without invitation, "He said he had found and destroyed your copy. Whatever that means."

"Yeah, I got the note."

"Note?"

"Nevermind, we have to rethink our strategy. How many members were you able to gather?" Marluxia said, fighting the desperation in his voice.

"No one."

"No one?! What the hell happened?!" Marluxia's eye began to twitch.

"The members not involved in this 'drama' want to stay out of it." Luxord said with a shrug, "Some were pretty rude about it." He added.

"This is not how it's supposed to go!" He said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, you kinda screwed the pooch. Axel didn't see you fighting Roxas-and see him 'beat you mercilessly'. He didn't break up with Roxas over his supposed brutality. In fact, he's probably helping the little runt hunt you down as we speak."

"Thank you for summing that up so nicely for me." Marluxia said through gritted teeth.

"S'what I do." Luxord shrugged again.

"Why are you so calm?!"

"Oh, I just have faith that we'll get out of this in one piece." Luxord flashed a smile.

* * *

"You shouldn't help us." Luxord said, looking back at Xemnas, "You should help me."

"Is that so?" Xemnas asked behind steeped fingers, "Why?"

"Because we both know what's going to happen to him."

"Ah yes, I believe Roxas and co. are hot on his tail."

"Exactly, and he'll do everything in his power to bring us down with him! We need to strike before he does."

"He has no proof to bring me down. What is he hanging over your head?"

"He isn't." Luxord said, looking at the ground, "I just shouldn't have agreed to help him. That's all."

"Ah. Miss Larxene?" Xemnas asked.

"I wasn't thinking..." Luxord mumbled.

"And you think betraying Marluxia will win her trust back?"

"No. Not at all." Luxord said, taking a sigh, "I just want to her to be happy and I want to move on with my life. I can't when I'm stuck with this pink haired madman who wont let anything go."

"Fair enough. So once again, I must ask. Why should I help you?"

"Because you may have destroyed whatever blackmail he had on you, but we both know the insane flower boy _will _find a way to bring you down."

Xemnas sat in silence for several moments before answering, "Fine. I will help you. Follow these directions."

Luxord nodded and memorized every step until Xemnas finished. He left in pursuit of Marluxia's room, knocking quickly two times once arriving.

* * *

"You were supposed to keep track of him!" She said frantically.

"Why me?" She snapped back.

"Because you were sitting right next to him, Namine'!"

"Oh you're right, because I can totally keep track of a guy that freakin' teleports!" Namine' yelled, looking behind yet another bookcase in hopes of finding the emotional wreck known as Zexion.

"Well great. Where the hell did he go?" Larxene said hopelessly.

"Probably in pursuit of Marluxia," Said Namine' as she walked over and rested her forehead against Larxene's chest, "This will not end well."

* * *

Zexion appeared in his room, threw open his closet and quickly murmured a word. The air shimmered before him, revealing a dark wooden bookshelf containing several volumes, the color had long since faded and the bindings were frayed on many. Zexion scanned the shelves before settling on a navy colored book, he plucked it from the shelf weighing the object in his hand. He already felt the power from within its contents. An evil smile played upon his lips as he opened the book.

"Oh yes. This will definitely work."

* * *

"This is beneath me!" Marluxia grunted.

"It's either this, or you get ripped to pieces by all the people you've screwed over." Luxord said, not looking behind him, alert eyes on the entrance to the garden. Expecting the others to arrive at any moment.

"I do not hide like a coward!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Super proud and all that jazz. Now shut up, will ya? I think they're coming."

Marluxia seethed to himself, _if__ we get out of this, _he thought, _I will make sure you're punished._

Xemnas brusquely walked across the field, giving Luxord a curt nod. Marluxia looked from Luxord to Xemnas and back, confusion overriding his indignation.

"He is hidden?" Xemnas said, looking past Luxord and surveying the garden.

"Yep. Everything's ready to go. The other two are hidden up top." Luxord nodded at the two adjacent towers overlooking the area, both of their windows open. Only darkness could be seen from within, except for the faint glint of sunlight off of a weapon.

"Good. The main threats are en route as we speak."

"Other two..." Marluxia said under his breath, "But Luxord said no one...and why is Xemnas even...?" His eyes widened. Luxord had lied to him and now he was most surely about to be betrayed. But how was he going to react? A flat out accusation would cause an open fight he knew he couldn't win. Luxord and Xemnas were bad enough, but apparently two more mystery players were in on this too. He had to play this one carefully, as much as he hated it, he would have to improvise and try to come up with something on his feet. For now he would play along and try to get more information out of the two conspirators in front of him.

* * *

Demyx entered the field, rage and magic surging through his whole being. He spotted Xemnas and Luxord standing on the far end in attack stances.

"Marluxia!" He bellowed, "Come out here!"

"Sorry to disappoint. Guess you'll just have to make do with us!" Luxord yelled. He pulled out a card, pouring magic into it before throwing it towards Demyx, who made no move to stray from its path.

The card exploded on impact, enveloping Demyx in a swirling smoke for a few seconds. Luxord smiled to himself, then replaced it with a look of astonishment. Demyx continued to walk forward, not a mark upon him.

"Oh, crap." Luxord said, taking a step back.

"Hold your ground. He's still terribly outgunned." Xemnas said as he summoned an Ethereal Blade.

"Where is he?!" Roxas moaned while he and Axel entered the garden.

"Uh...Roxy, I think we found him." Axel said, pointing at the blue ball of energy, "And then some." He added, looking over at Xemnas and Luxord, both ready for battle.

"What the...?" Roxas surveyed the scene in confusion. Why is Demyx about to fight Xemnas and Luxord? Wasn't he looking for Marluxia?

Marluxia heard Roxas before he saw him. He knew that whiny voice from anywhere, he looked over to see the blond standing next to Axel. A smile split his face. _Now's the time to strike. _He let loose a little energy, pushing the fauna covering him away, and stood up.

"Yoo-hoo!" He said, waving over at Roxas with a large grin.

"What the hell!" Luxord said, looking back at Marluxia in shock, "What're you doing?!"

The second Marluxia revealed himself, Roxas summoned both of his Keyblades; shoving a protesting Axel aside and charged toward the enemy in his sights. Demyx took the momentary opportunity of distraction by producing three copies of himself and rushed forward.

"Yep. Level twelve crap fest." Axel said with a sigh. He then summoned his chakrams and ignited them before launching towards the fight.

* * *

"Any luck?" Larxene asked as she walked in the kitchen to see Namine' with her head on the table.

"No."

"Aw, babe. I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Don't worry about it." Larxene said, going behind Namine' and resting her hands onto her tense shoulders, slowly kneading and massaging them. Namine' couldn't help but let out a short gasp when Larxene pressed her thumb against a big knot in her shoulder. A second later she melted under the powerful yet gentle hands of her love.

"Mmmmm..." Was all Namine' could say as the stress of the past few days drifted away.

"Already feeling better are we?" Larxene asked with a small smirk.

"Yes ma'm." Namine' said, looking up at Larxene and smiling.

She leaned down and pressed her slightly chapped lips against the delicate, and deliciously soft lips of Namine'. She began to pull away until Namine' brought her arms up and pulled Larxene down into a deeper kiss.

"Where do you think you're going?" Namine' said, not opening her eyes, still millimeters from Larxene's face.

"We haven't done it on this table before have we?" Larxene asked with a grin.

Before Namine' could respond, a large explosive sound rumbled through the kitchen, along with the distinct sound of somebody slamming against the opposite wall.

"What the...?" Larxene said.

A distant whistling noise followed, that became louder and closer until the wall itself exploded inward, knocking Larxene and Namine' to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?!" Larxene shouted, then looked at the new hole in the wall, seeing a surprised Luxord staring back at her with arm still outstretched.

"Lux...?" She said in disbelief.

His mouth started to move but whatever he planned on saying was interrupted when a blue blur charged into him, both speeding past the opening.

"Luxord!" She yelled.

* * *

_**Aw snap! A big ol' brawl is going down! Who're the two mystery members helping Lux and Xemnas?**_

_**It took a little longer than I liked to write this chapter, but I'm pleased with the end result, as I hope you all are too.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**-Z.17-**_


	12. Versus

_**Note: So close to the end! One more chapter left! Hope you all like this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Warning: This story contains boys who like boys, girls who like girls, and the rare boy who likes girls. Shield your eyes if offended. Or don't read it :D**_

* * *

He was too stunned to notice a furious Demyx stampeding towards him. Larxene stared back at him with equal shock. Luxord didn't expect her to be in the kitchen, let alone with Namine'. A small twinge of jealousy pulled at his heart before Demyx collided with his body. Dark spots danced in his vision as he slammed into the ground. He was pinned there, with Demyx lifting his Sitar in the air ready to bash the gambler's head in. Suddenly a blast of wind hit Demyx in the chest, throwing him several feet away. Luxord looked over to see Xaldin, a whirlwind of spears surrounding him with cold eyes set on the enemy.

Marluxia narrowly dodged the Keyblade that flew past him, lifting his scythe to parry the downward slash of Roxas with his other blade. He pulled forth a ball of fire in his free hand and hurled it into the stomach of Roxas, knocking the wind out of him and giving Marluxia some breathing room. He jumped back, trying to keep his distance from the blond fury, whom he knew from experience was lethal in close quarters.

Axel ran forward in hopes of joining Roxas in his duel with Marluxia, but was cut short when Xigbar teleported in front of him, delivering an unexpected sucker punch. Stars exploded into his vision as he spun to the side trying to right himself. Xigbar pressed his advantage further by summoning his guns and opened fire. Axel had just enough time to throw up a wall of flames, protecting him from the barrage.

Xemnas jabbed his Ethereal Blade into the chest of Demyx, who look stunned as he melted away before his eyes.

"Damn." He said, looking across the field for the real Demyx. He spotted the sitar player dancing back and forth with Xaldin, both trading and parrying mighty blows. His yellow eyes scoured the rest of the battle before him.

* * *

Larxene helped Namine' to her feet and brushed some debris off her shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked, looking into Namine's eyes, concern furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm good." She said, then looked towards the new giant hole in the kitchen wall, "What the hell is going on?"

"I dunno." Namine' said, still a bit dazed. "But it can't be good."

"I'm gonna check it out." Larxene said, electricity crackling between her fingers.

"Wait." Namine' said, then pulled Larxene into a tender kiss before letting go, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, then walked out onto the field, body tense and hands supercharged.

* * *

He was almost there, Zexion could hear the sounds of fighting as he neared the garden entrance. He flipped through the pages of his book one more time without looking up to see where he was going. The act had become second nature, he could do almost anything while still immersed in a book, walking and interactions included.

The sound of a clanging Sitar string pulled Zexion from the pages of his thick volume. His mouth parted in surprise when he saw Demyx, or more accurately a righteously pissed off Demyx, slamming into Xaldin with everything he had.

"Demyx...?" He said, barely above a whisper.

Yet the whisper was enough to get his attention, with that brief moment of distraction Xaldin was able to jab the butt of his spear into Demyx's chest; sending him several feet until he hit the ground with a thump.

"Bad idea, you hairy brute!"

Zexion muttered the incantation from the book, his voice amplified and echoed throughout the field. The clear sky suddenly grew dark as ominous clouds roiled about. An aura of dark blueish black energy enveloped Zexion as his chanting sped up, lifting him a few feet off the ground. The nearby fighters stopped, all eyes focusing on Zexion.

* * *

A cool breeze brought him back to consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes, adjusting to the dark sky before him. Wait, why is the sky dark? He then noticed Zexion floating in the sky, torrents of power emanating from him.

"Oh crap. Not good, Zexy. Not good." Demyx pushed himself off the ground, fixated on Zexion like the rest of the combatants.

By now the sky had turned completely black.

"My turn." Zexion said, the sky crackling and rumbling with thunder above him as he pointed to Xaldin.

"Bring it on, nerd." He responded, bracing himself for whatever dark spell Zexion had aimed at him.

He still hung in the air, pointing at Xaldin expectantly.

Raindrops began to fall.

"Uhhh..." Demyx heard Axel say as he looked up, eyebrows cocked, "...Is that it?"

Xaldin began to laugh, "Rain? That's all you have to throw at me?! Some scary clouds and rain?"

"Wha-that isn't the spell..." He quickly flipped his book open, searching for the right page.

Demyx couldn't help but feel a twinge of embarrassment for his sexy Zexy. He also couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he was flustered, something that very rarely happens. His thoughts of holding the poor and confused Zexion in a warm embrace were interrupted by Xaldin's laughter and taunts.

"And what spell did you mean to use?" Xaldin said, "One that actually has lightning? At least there'd be a chance of it hitting me, or better yet, your boy-"

The butt end of Demyx's sitar connected with Xaldin's jaw before he could finish the sentence. The force of the hit sent him spinning into the nearby wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks for the distraction, babe." Demyx said with a wink and a smile before returning to battle, leaving a slightly confused Zexion behind.

* * *

He's losing it. Larxene thought, as rain from his misread spell continued to fall. She shrugged her disappointment off and focused on the fighters before her, scanning for Luxord. When she walked into the fight, Xigbar made the mistake of attacking her, which ending in him charred and smoking across the field.

"Thanks for the save." Axel said breathlessly.

Larxene didn't reply, instead she walked onward, eyes set on Luxord who seemed to be fighting Marluxia fighting Roxas fighting him.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Luxord shouted at Marluxia, "We had a plan!"

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry to spoil the fun for you and Xemnas. But I won't go down so easily." Marluxia grunted, then jumped to the side, allowing Roxas' Keyblade to continue its path forward.

Luxord had just enough time to leap out of the way, but not before the tip of the blade sliced across his cheek. Rage pulsed through him. He had ruined things with Larxene. He was an outcast in the castle. He had turned to Marluxia in his hour of need, which had only made things worse. All of Luxord's pent up anger and emotions bubbled over.

He flung a hand of cards at Marluxia, "Fun?! None of this was fun! You ruined everything!"

Marluxia swiped the cards away with his scythe before they hit him, which gave Luxord an opening. He leaped forward, both hands clenched his collar in a fistful of cloak. The two tumbled to the ground with Luxord pinning Marluxia below him.

"Mmm...getting a little frisky, Lux?" He said, tasting blood.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled, shaking Marluxia, "Larxene still hates me!"

"I thought you were over her?" Marluxia said dryly.

"I will never stop loving her! No one will ever love her as much as I do!" He said, fighting back tears.

"Ah. I see now. That's why you crossed me." Marluxia said, a small smile upon his bloodied lips, "You think I'm the one that ruined things between you and your lezzie sweetheart?"

"Of course!"

"Oh you poor damn fool. You were the one who did all this." Marluxia gestured toward the fighting, "You can't let go of your jealousy. This is all on you, I merely provided the right guidance for revenge. I must say you've impressed even me."

"No I didn't." Luxord said, mostly to himself.

"Did I force you into any of this?" Marluxia relished in the confusion and pain twisting his face, "Really think about it, Luxord."

"He's right." Larxene said, surprising Marluxia and Luxord, who were too focused on each other to notice Larxene had been standing by and listening to their conversation.

"Larxene..." Luxord said, "I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did. You could have backed out, but you kept going along with his schemes. Deep down you wanted to hurt me, didn't you?"

"No. Larxene, it's not like that."

"Stop lying to me, Lux. I know you. You're lying to yourself." She said, not in a tone of anger, but of sadness and disappointment.

"Now you've really screwed the pooch." Marluxia said.

"Shut up!" Luxord responded by backhanding him across the face.

"Enough." Larxene said, shooting a bolt of electrified energy.

Luxord was on the ground before he knew it, a burning pain coming from his side. He looked up to see Larxene standing over him. preparing himself for a barrage of anger and hate, he was surprised to hear this instead.

"Why would you do this, Lux? What the hell happened to you?" She said softly, then turned around and walked away. Done with the situation. Done with the fighting.

Done with him.

That was the breaking point for him. Blind fury took him off the ground before his mind could respond.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" He grunted, loosing magic into the remainder of his deck.

"Oh no you don't!"

An unknown fist came out of nowhere, clocking him across the jaw, leaving it slack. Before he could react, another punch landed in his midsection, knocking the air out of his lungs. Finally, while he stood hunched over wheezing, a strike to his shins sent him face first onto the ground.

"Namine'?" Larxene said in shock.

Namine' responded by smiling and walking over to Larxene, pecking her on the cheek, "No one touches my lady."

* * *

Marluxia slowly began to edge away from the scene between Luxord and Larxene, using the distraction as a cover for his escape.

"Not so fast, pinky."

He silently swore to himself, then prepared a disarming smile while turning around, "Roxas. How nice of you to notice me."

"You so much as budge, and your pretty little head will be separated from its body." He said, darkness welling into his cold blue eyes.

"I would never do such a thing." He said in mock offense. Slowly he crept his hand towards the scythe inches away, holding the blond fury's eye contact. A quick, painful pressure crushed onto his hand.

"Yeah...don't even try it." Axel said, his boot firmly planted onto Marluxia's delicate hand, then looked up and did his trademark wink.

Roxas looked at the ground by Marluxia's head, hiding his reddened cheeks.

* * *

The battle had died down, with Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin knocked out, Marluxia pinned to the ground for Roxas and Axel's interrogations, leaving Xemnas unaccounted for. Where could he be? Zexion thought. He felt a presence behind him, tensing his body and ready for an attack, Zexion swiftly turned with his fist outward. His hand connected with a sturdy, muscled chest. He knew this chest.

"Demyx!" He yelled, catching the now wheezing blonde before he hit the ground.

"H...hey, Zexy." He coughed, "Helluva punch you got there."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Xemnas." Zexion said, distress and guilt framed upon his face by lavender hair. Now slick from the rain.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He said, standing up, "Didn't know you could hit that hard."

"I thought you were Xemnas..." He mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Demyx said, lifting the distressed boys' head up, "My sexy Zexy kicks ass."

"Don't call me that." He said for the umpteenth time, but couldn't hide a small smile from forming.

Demyx smiled his goofy smile that made Zexion first notice him, then leaned down and pressed wet lips against his own.

* * *

He jerked violently, spilling the precious contents of his beaker onto the counter. Within seconds the red liquid had melted through the tabletop, leaving a smoldering hole.

"Damn thunder!" Vexen yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing precarious experiments during a storm." Saix said from behind him, lounging on the sofa and leafing through a magazine. Which he had brought in since he started dating Vexen, knowing he'd be spending a large deal of time within the antiseptic walls of the laboratory.

"Inspiration waits for no one!" He responded, grabbing another beaker of red liquid and adding it to his concoction, "And a few minutes ago it was sunny and pleasant outside."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Feel free to join me." Saix said, getting up and kissing the back of Vexen's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Several moments passed while Vexen stood frozen, unsure as to what to do. Until he began to think of Saix's hard muscles and dominating body glistening from hot water and soap. He couldn't resist.

"Maybe inspiration can wait just this once." Vexen said, then bolted out of the room, his shirt already on the floor.

* * *

**_For some reason, I love writing these little scenes with Vexen and Saix. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	13. Epilogue

**_Note: And here we are, the epilogue. It's all over! I loved writing for all these characters and hope you all enjoyed it too. I tried to tie most of it up neatly, but still left a few things open ended for everyone to come to their own conclusions. _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts._**

* * *

Axel lay comfortably on his bed, with Roxas' spiky hair tickling his chin. This is the life, he thought. A smirk appearing as he gently brushed his hand through Roxas' soft hair.

"Mmmm..." The blond mumbled, bordering the line between consciousness and sleep.

He continued to stroke his Roxy's hair absentmindedly as thoughts drifted and reflected on the past few weeks.

* * *

The two had successfully pinned Marluxia to the ground, whom held a nervous smile.

"Can't we be civil about this?" He asked, only to get a jab in the ribs by the butt end of a Keyblade.

Roxas' cold blue eyes bore into him, pure hatred seething from him. Without a word, his keyblades winked out of existence. He then held his hand up to the side and pulled open a portal.

"Go."

Marluxia was puzzled, "Go? To where?"

"GO." He said again, lifting Marluxia by the collar.

"But where am I-AARRRGGG!" He yelled as Roxas threw him into the portal, hurling him across dimensions until he landed face first onto soft sand.

Marluxia felt light, almost weightless, and strangely cool. Not cold, but not warm either. He observed his surroundings in the dim light. Where the hell am I? He thought.

He then heard a very familiar tune, but couldn't place where he had heard it before. He couldn't help but hum along, it was so damn catchy. A few bars later light and movement came towards him. Finally, I can get some help. He thought, until he saw what approached. Were they...fish? Why are they singing...?

His eyes bulged as cold fear and recognition flowed through him.

"No, no, no." He said, bubbles floating out of his mouth.

"...Da sea!" A red crab sang, marching forward, leading a conga line of smiling fish and aquatic life.

He looked down in horror. He no longer had legs, they had been replaced by a scaly, muscly tail. Just like a mermaid.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He bellowed, as happy fish encircled and carried him away.

* * *

When Roxy gets mad, he gets creative, mused Axel.

Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin had all been banished from the castle as well, but where Marluxia had his destination chosen for him, they let them choose where to go.

Axel remembered the painful and self-hating look Luxord had before opening up a portal and leaving the castle forever. Not pausing to look back at Larxene. She took it harder than she led on, spending a few days in misery locked up in her room only allowing Namine' to console her. She seems to be back to normal, though a small part of her wonders about Luxord from time to time. He does the same.

No one knew where Xemnas had gone, fleeing the battle while everyone was distracted in one way or another. Axel, along with the rest of his friends, assumed he had fled the castle and wouldn't be a problem for the time being.

Demyx and Zexion had taken to fixing the library after the damage Marluxia and Roxas had done to it, mostly for the sake of Zexion's sanity. Demyx helped when he could, but would almost always end up seducing the studious Zexion.

Axel grimaced at the thought of those two being intimate.

Speaking of intimate, he slowly drifted his hand lower and lower until he paused just above the rim of Roxas' boxer briefs. Usually the blond would smack his hand away, but he didn't this time. Emboldened, he slid his hand under the cloth fabric to bare skin.

"What're you doing?" Roxas asked against Axel's chest.

He froze, "I was thinking we could...y'know..." He said awkwardly.

Roxas looked up to Axel with curious blue eyes, "Hmmm, not now."

Axel tried to hide his disappointment, "Oh, uhm, yeah that's fine."

Roxas cupped Axel's cheek, "We can fool around after my nap."

Instantly Axel brightened, "Yeah okay!"

"Good." He said, turning over and curling up, pulling Axel behind him.

Axel scooted up, putting his arms around Roxas. The two lay in silence for a few moments, comfortable and content.

"Hey, Roxy?" He said.

"What?" He responded with mild irritation.

"I just wanna let you know I love you." He said, then kissed the back of his neck.

There was a pause, "I love you, too." He said quietly, gently squeezing Axel's hand.

* * *

**_It's all done! A little bittersweet, but glad at the same time. _**

**_Thanks to you all for reading!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_-Z.17-_**


End file.
